Born Failure, Natural Hero
by Raykou-Kun
Summary: Kouji Minamoto was always known as a failure. Ever since his twin died protecting him thats all he ever was; even at school! But will a strange text message prove everyone otherwise? Kouzumi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Well, well, well how about this. I know some of you are still looking forward to a new chapter of "A Life I Once Had" and I plan to update the story as soon as possible. I had this sudden burst of inspiration and it wouldn't leave me alone unless it is released! But any way I was only thinking, what if Digimon Frontier focused mostly around Kouji? And well here is the aftermath of that thought. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

**Chapter One: Want to go on an Adventure?**

_"This strange disease of modern life with its sick hurry__, its divided aims." _– Mathew Arnold

* * *

"Kouji Minamoto!"

He jumps slightly at the loud voice that woke him up from his mid-day sleep. He lifts his head up and brings his half opened eyes to face his teacher; Seki Kuna, third period advanced placement math.

Most of the students here at this school would say 'Mr. Kuna is the coolest teacher at this school.' But Kouji has yet to see what was so 'cool' about this teacher yet.

The teacher had long silverish hair, despite his young age, that went to his shoulders and covered his eyes. At the moment he was wearing black dress pants with a white button-up shirt. He was giving Kouji a pretty dirty look at the moment, probably because he had to interrupt his lesson to wake up a student. It didn't help that Kouji was the student he had to wake up.

"I see you have a daily fascination for pissing me off, Mr. Minamoto." Shouts Mr. Kuna while giving Kouji his back. Kouji was in no mood for this mini sermon and as soon as Mr. Kuna's back was turned Kouji's head was once again on the desk; asleep. Not like this rest would be all too long.

Mr. Kuna turned around while finishing his sermon,"- Do you understand Mr. Minamoto? Mr. Minamoto! Wake up!" Mr. Kuna shouts.

Kouji was quickly losing the little patience he had with this and shouts in annoyance, "Shut the hell up, damn it!"

The air in the quiet room quickly became denser as all the side conversations quickly ended. Everyone watching another battle between Kouji, and their teacher. This is probably the reason why his reputation was as low as it is. Kouji already figured that out already and he really couldn't care less.

Kouji Minamoto had a lot of enemies because he always found out the best way to piss somebody off, and his teachers were no exception. In fact, they were the main victims of it.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Mr. Kuna chuckled darkly, "I already predicted this moment in time and I am prepared for any of your tricks." Said Mr. Kuna laughed as he slammed his hand onto Kouji's desk before walking back up to the front of the classroom. "Oh and that also serves as your pass to the principal's office. Off you go now." He said smiling as though he won the match.

Kouji stared at the paper for a moment before standing up from his desk and heading towards the exit at the back of the class; paper in hand. Ignoring all the giggles and the stares from his fellow classmates, or enemies. Your choice. He continued to the door until he spots someone who was not afraid to laugh out loud. It was a brown haired boy who Kouji knew immediately; Takuya Kanabara. You see Takuya had it out for Kouji ever since Kouji beat the poor kid silly. He never forgave Kouji, and Kouji doubted he ever would.

Takuya was sitting next to his blonde girlfriend; Izumi Orimoto. Kouji had no problems with the girl to be truthful, well, besides the fact that she is dating Takuya there was nothing wrong with her. Izumi was a shy girl who didn't seem to fit in with the crowd of people always following Takuya. She was pretty smart; she wasn't top of the class, but she was close enough for her parents' standards. She was probably the only person not laughing; she wasn't even looking at him for that matter.

"Now class, where were we…?"

Kouji closed the door as the teacher was continuing on with the lesson. Kouji started walking down the hallway to the principal's office. He did this so many times before that it almost became a way of life for him.

Kouji looked down at the pink paper in his hand; only out of curiosity as to why he would be visiting the principal once again.

_'Disrupting the class'_

_'Cursing at the teacher'_

_'Sleeping in class' _

Well that seemed to be the end of the reasons, and if it wasn't he didn't feel like reading anymore. But despite this he still found it funny how the teacher, Mr. Kuna was able to guess that he was going to do this before he actually did it. This would forever puzzle him. Not like he would admit that little fact out loud, he has too much pride to actually do that. Kouji began to wonder maybe he should have done something a lot worse than what was written on the slip.

In a short amount of time, Kouji was standing in front of the secretary's office; but of course a person has to go through this office before one can go meet the principal. Not like Kouji was any rush to meet the principal but he had no choice in the matter.

Kouji sighs in exasperation and says, "I swear I'm spending too much time here." With that said, Kouji opens the door and steps through the doorway.

The principals secretary; Aisha Kumara was a very young women with long pink hair. She was wearing a black suit at the moment which easily stood out among the many blue uniforms that the students of this school had to wear. Kouji always wondered what she was doing being a secretary at this run down school. No scratch that, why would she be a secretary at any school was beyond him. Most secretaries were old, very old. Not to be stereotypical but that's just the way Kouji saw it and changing his mind didn't seem like an easy thing to do at all.

She barely looked up at Kouji before sighing and looking back down at whatever she was doing before Kouji came in.

She pointed at the door in front of Kouji before saying, "The principal has no pressing engagements at the moment, so you are free to go in, Mr. Minamoto." Kouji barely nodded before making his way towards the door and turning the handle.

* * *

The end of the school day couldn't come any sooner for poor Kouji Minamoto. Not only did he get a lecture by the principal, but also the principal kept him in the office for so long that Kouji missed lunch. Oh was Kouji pissed. His favorite time of the day and he missed it for some old fart of a principal.

While Kouji was brooding down the side walk he suddenly heard a scream which quickly destroyed his angry mood, if only for just a second. It came from the alleyway towards his left.

"Help!!" There was that voice again only this time, more distinguishable. Kouji slowly walked down the alleyway before coming to a stop and hiding behind a dumpster. He poked his head out from around the corner of the dumpster to get a better view of what was happening. What he saw even made him gasp from shock.

It was Izumi being surrounded by a group of four or five guys. Takuya was face down on the ground he obviously got himself beat up. Not like that was something to be proud of in fact it was a pretty easy thing to do.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we got here, what do you think we should do with her, huh boys?" Asked the fattest one of the group and based on how he talked, it seemed as though he was the leader of this little gang. This made Kouji angry to no means. If it was just Takuya, Kouji would have probably just left him for dead, but Kouji's code of honor could never let these mean get away with trying to take advantage of this little girl, even though they're the same age. So by instinct Kouji rushed from his hiding place behind the dumpster, his eyes feral like that of a wolf's, or maybe even a lion's. He ran towards the fat one with the full intention of beating the fuck out of the guy.

Izumi took in another huge gulp of air preparing to release another scream in hopes of being rescued; and as if it was an answer to her prayers, before anyone saw a thing there was a loud crash and all eyes turned to the left. What they found was the fat gang leader knocked out with his legs sticking out of the top of the dumpster. All witnesses gasped in shock, even Takuya gasped as he was just awakening from his unconscious state.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Trying to take advantage of this girl, you should be ashamed of yourselves!" All eyes were on Kouji as his bandanna untied and fell to the ground; from his punches back wind.

Takuya, and Izumi automatically realized who this was and they couldn't help but gasp in shock for a second time that day.

"Oh yeah!? And who the hell are you, huh!?" Asked a tall one, He had short black hair with sideburns. Obviously this guy must not have been shaving, because he looked a little stressed out. The thought of this guy taking advantage of a girl just to relieve stress pissed Kouji off even more.

"Who am I…? Who am I you ask…? The name's Kouji Minamoto! But when I'm done with you bastards, you guys won't even remember that much." Kouji stated anger and hate dripping off his voice.

A short one scoffed obviously he was taking Kouji too lightly, no in fact everyone there was. Ooh how they were going to feel Kouji's wrath. "Ha! The day I get beat up by some dum kid, is the day I get a job, right guys." Soon enough the whole group was laughing at what they thought to be funny.

"Ain't that right, Kouto?" The short one said while turning around to the fat guy, who to his and everyone else's surprise, was still not up from his spot.

Kouji easily took the hint and said in a mocking tone, "Oh your friend won't be up for awhile. In fact he may need to see a doctor." Kouji then gave the group that has now been reduced to four people a smirk that would incite anybodies anger.

"You bastard! Get 'em boys!" Shouted the tall one before he and everyone else ran towards Kouji, who calmly stood there as if nothing was wrong; in fact in his eyes, this was only a means to release his pent up anger. The poor guys never stood a chance…

Kouji easily caught a kick that was sent his way by the short one, before picking him up and launching him at one of his buddies. They both ended up hitting a dumpster before both of their bodies went limp.

Kouji shifted his gaze to the third one who was standing in front of the tall one. Before anybody could catch up to what had just happen the guy was on the ground; blood dripping from his mouth like a water faucet.

"You… you bitch!" Shouted the tall one. Before reaching into his pocket and pulling something out. Kouji already had a hunch on what the object was. His hunch was confirmed when the tall guy flipped the object open and the knife blade glinted in the light of the alleyway.

Kouji calmly stood there as the guy ran towards him blade reaching towards Kouji. Kouji stood there, waiting for the right moment before he could take action. When the blade was a few inches away from his face Kouji quickly grabbed the hilt of the knife and snatched it out of the guys hand. He then sidestepped out of the way making the guy fly to the ground crashing with a painful thud. A thud which made both Izumi and Takuya wince as though they felt the guys' pain.

More surprisingly to Izumi then that was that Kouji didn't even have a single scratch on him from his fight. His clothes weren't ruffled, and he wasn't bleeding from where he caught the knife. Only one thing went through her head; that was that Kouji had some major experience in fighting.

Kouji stood over the guy his stature making him seem even more dangerous than before. The tall guy slowly rolled over onto his back, looking up to Kouji with fear evident in his eyes. Heck the guy was even shaking which in Kouji's eye's made him seem even more pathetic than before.

"P-please don't hurt me. I-I'm sorry!" Said the guy tears appearing in the corner of his eyes.

Kouji laughed, "Not so powerful without your gang backing you up, huh?" Kouji continued to laugh before he abruptly stopped just to give the guy a painful kick to the head; instantly knocking the man out.

Izumi sat there in shock before relief washed over her and before she could think about what she was doing she ran to Kouji. Wrapping her arms around Kouji's neck saying 'thank you' over and over again.

"Thank you so much Minamoto-kun, if-if you did not come at the time you did. Who knows what they would have done to me and Takuya! Thank you!" Izumi said arms still wrapped around Kouji.

Both Kouji and Takuya were in shock, both having the same coherent thought. 'What the hell!'

Before Takuya could act on what Izumi was doing, Kouji place the hand that once held the knife and roughly pushed Izumi away before walking out of the alleyway, heading towards his hell house home.

Izumi was in shock, she was just thanking him for saving her and he pushes her away. And he was rude about it too. She was about to run after Kouji before she felt a hand on her shoulder. In a manner a defense she screamed and slapped the man's cheek.

"Oww! Damn it Izumi! What the hell was that for!?" Shouted Takuya in pain, since where Izumi hit was mainly where he got beaten up.

Izumi blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry I thought you were one of those guys. I freaked out." "Huh? You don't need to worry about that, those guys don't look like they'll be getting up anytime soon." Laughed Takuya as he pointed to the five people each limp and barely breathing.

"Well let's not spend any more time here, 'kay?" Said Takuya as he walked ahead of her towards the exit. Izumi only nodded in response before she began to follow Takuya out. Well that was until she felt something warm on shoulder and shifted her eyes to look at it.

It was blood.

It was staining her blue uniform, but that's not what mattered. That was the same spot where Kouji put his hand at. During that whole fight Kouji looked invincible, as if nobody in the world could stop him. She could even feel this dark aura radiating around him. But now with his blood on her shoulder she realized that despite how invincible he may look Kouji is still human. He still bleeds. He still feels pain.

This only made him seem all the more vulnerable the more she thought about it.

"Kouji Minamoto, why do you act so… so in human?" Izumi asked looking up to the sky before running after Takuya. Promising to herself that she would solve the mystery behind Kouji Minamoto.

* * *

Night had already come and Kouji was wrapping his hand. He was too foolish, instead of disabling that guy he decided to take a risk and he ended it up having to wrap his hand with his t-shirt; only from the lack of bandages.

When Kouji finished wrapping his hand he just sat there. Sat there staring at a spot on his bed, not a specific spot just any spot. His dad was pissed that Kouji didn't come home straight from school. Kouji of course explained as to why he came home late but his dad didn't care, ever since Kouichi died he never cared about Kouji. In fact he blamed Kouji for Kouichi's death and that hurt more than anything else.

Even though Kouji despised his mom, step mom, and dad he still found himself wishing from time to time that those three would accept him if only for a moment, it would still make Kouji happy; very happy.

Before he thought if he did a good job in school then maybe they would accept him, that didn't work and his grades soon decreased along with his good attitude. Before Kouichi was always the one who got the respect, only one who got loved. It was always him. Why!

Kouji slams his fist to the side of his bed as anger over took him. He sat there as his burst of anger quickly became a part of a forgotten past.

He continued to sit there until his cell phone started to vibrate. He looked over to his dresser where his phone was located at the moment. He sighed before getting off of his bed and started to walk towards his dresser. When he picked up his phone and looked at the LCD screen on the cover it showed a picture of an envelope saying, 'You got a new message'

Kouji was confused; he had no friends so why would he have a text message? Whatever, Kouji flipped open his phone and read what he message had to say.

_'Do you want to go on an adventure?'_

**Chapter One: End**

**A/N**: Well there you go first chapter complete and I kind of like how it went and I hope you do to. One thing I must ask though, do not flame me because Kouichi is dead. He still plays a major role in the whole story and you'll see why that is later. Anyway in this story the children's adventures take place in the real world and not the digital world, you know kind of like Tamers. Well that's all I have to say at the moment and if you haven't noticed, the story is of course in 3rd person view so don't forget to review! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Well here is chapter two of my story and I'm very glad about all of the responses there were to chapter one. This chapter will have some major action and I'll make sure there are fewer mistakes in this chapter than the last one. But anyway read and enjoy.

**Chapter Two: An answer to reveal his fate**

_"It takes courage to grow up and become who you really are."_ E. E. Cummings

* * *

Kouji stood there shocked, he didn't even notice that his mouth opened a little. That was the least of his worries; he was more focused on the message.

Kouji read it over again as if the message was just some delusion._ 'Do you want to go on an adventure?'_… It wasn't …

It took Kouji awhile before he regained his composure and realized that this was some joke.

"Do I want to go on an adventure'? What the hell is this; I must have become nauseas from the loss of blood… yeah that's it!" Kouji said out loud, refusing to admit that he only loss a very little amount of blood.

"I need to go to bed." He said closing the cell phone and placing it back on the dresser. He must have pissed somebody else off today, yeah that was it. It was probably Takuya, that's the only reasonable explanation. Takuya was probably mad that he got saved by his enemy since grade school and wanted to get revenge; especially since he was embarrassed… in front of his _girlfriend_.

Kouji plopped onto his bed dug his face into the pillows on the mattress and his left arm hanging off the edge. He was oddly tired, why? He didn't know, could it be from that fight? No! He's done things like that before and he always had energy left over to last him the night. So why was he so tired? It was as if there was something calling out to him asking him to get a full nights rest? Ha! That's impossible I probably just got some dumb test tomorrow was Kouji's last fleeing thought before he fell into an empty sleep.

He didn't know how right he truly was.

* * *

Izumi Orimoto was never a morning person, and neither were her parents. For some odd reason, no matter how early she went to sleep, she always ended up waking up 20 minutes before school started. Ironically enough, today her parents decided to go to work early, leaving poor Izumi struggling to get on her blue uniform; completely washed from Kouji's blood, despite how long it took her to do it.

It was 6:55 at the moment and Izumi was sprinting down the street towards her school; Fukien Junior High. She, Takuya, and of course Kouji were all in the 6th grade. She knew that herself and Takuya were 10 years old and she guessed that Kouji was too; she would have to ask him about that when she sees him. Before yesterday, Izumi was intimidated by Kouji, he had this aura around which spelled trouble, which explained why she always avoided looking at him, in fact before she was going to change class's, just because of that. Kind of dumb don't ya think?

Yeah it was, and for some reason. Despite her having to run down the sidewalk full speed to make it to school on time, she was excited; excited to be alive another day, and excited to try and get to know Kouji just a little better.

There was no way that this day could go wrong; nothing would ruin this day for her. At least she thought so…

She could have made it to school. She would have made it to school. She should have made it to school. But that was until she passed a certain alleyway something small and black caught her eye. She stopped; it wasn't long but it was long enough to prevent her from her destination. It was a bag, a slim and small book bag that of someone she knew but she couldn't think of it.

She stood there staring at the bag as if she should know something about it; and she would have, but she refused to go into that alleyway. In fact the only reason why she went into that alleyway yesterday was because that foolish boyfriend of hers wanted to. And like an idiot she followed him only to result in what happened yesterday.

She stood there still staring until she realized something. _'Isn't there something that I should be doing?'_ She thought unconsciously looking at her watch…

7:10 a.m.

It hit her at that moment; she was supposed to be going to school. She would never make it on time now! There were still 10 minutes before she reached school. Damn it! Her mom is going to be pissed; very pissed. She won't even be able to talk to Kouji today!

She could still try and make it on time, but why waste her energy on impossible things. She turned back to the bag, still debating whether she should or shouldn't pick it up. Deciding against the latter she ran into the alley way. Heart beat getting faster and faster every second.

Even if the incident happened yesterday, she was still worried. The more she thought about it the quicker her pace became. She scooped up the bag and turned around she was all but sprinting down the alleyway until something grabbed her leg… She tripped…

She rolled over slowly, her whole body shaking at what she saw. It was huge, twice the size of the average human being and was grey with many gears sticking out of its body.

She screamed.

* * *

There was something about today that was worrying Kouji; even as the end of the school day was ending he couldn't stop this feeling. Was it because of the fact that Kouji was actually wide awake in class and actively writing notes down is his notebook; which not only surprised him but everyone in the whole classroom especially his teacher. Was it because of the fact that he had to _borrow_ a notebook from someone because he lost his book bag?

Maybe it was… because of that message… _'Wait! Hell no! That couldn't possibly be it! Damn __it that__ was all just a bunch of bull! Nothing more!'_ Kouji thought to himself his face forming a frustrated frown. Still no matter how many times Kouji told himself that he still found himself wondering more and more about that message; still fresh in his head.

He didn't even notice that Izumi was missing; he wasn't even scared for her safety. As long as he didn't see her in trouble with in front of his eyes, he didn't care what happened out of his sight. For all of his concern it was like getting pissed off that someone else's toilet was cogged… not worth his time…

School would be out in like 5 minutes so he could worry about insignificant things later.

_Ring_

Oh… guess a little sooner than he thought. He started too slowly get up from his seat before he noticed a shadow over his desk. This shadow was way too familiar to Kouji. He looked up; it was Mr. Kuna. What the hell does he want? Kouji did nothing wrong or '_out of __line'_ as Mr. Kuna would say.

"I'm very glad about today Mr. Minamoto." Mr. Kuna said smiling wide. "It seems that you're finally becoming a model student, that s really good." _'Model student me? What the hell…?'_ Kouji thought resisting the urge to punch this teacher in the face.

"It's a shame that I won't be able to stay long enough to see it happen again…" _'Whatever like that'll… wait what did he just say?'_Kouji asked himself.

"What did you say?" Kouji asked as he watched Mr. Kuna's face turn into a cocky smirk; much like the ones Kouji gives.

"Oh didn't you know, I'm going to another school. It seems as though Hotou High wants me to teach there. At a higher salary too. I mean, how could I refuse such an offer?" Mr. Kuna asked obviously being sarcastic.

"I told the students about it yester—" Mr. Kuna said before realizing that something was missing. Kouji was nowhere in sight! He was trying to make Kouji beg to him saying 'what you can't do that!' or something along those lines but it obviously didn't work.

"Mr. Minamoto, where are you!"

* * *

What the hell is that teacher's problem? Why the hell should Kouji care about if or if not he's leaving this school, in fact he would like it better if Mr. Kuna was never there in the first place. At the moment Kouji was walking down the sidewalk, the same sidewalk he walked passed yesterday where he saved the idiot and his girlfriend. Now that he thought about it his book bag might be over in the alleyway since that's the only logical place it could be.

He kept walking ahead until he heard something. Another scream, but for some reason it didn't sounded like one person screamed it sounded like a whole bunch of people screamed.

Kouji looked up just in time to avoid to being knocked over by a stampede of people all sporting a horrified look. He wondered what made these people look so horrified until he heard a roar, not a feral one but more of a muffled one… but much louder.

He looked up and saw something. It was huge. It was ugly. That's not what caught Kouji's attention, but what did catch it was what was sticking at the things arm… it looked like a human, a human with blo-- 'Wait! That's Orimoto!' Wait so that explains why she wasn't at school today, how long has she been in that… that thing…

Wait now that he took a good look at the thing, something clicked in the back of his mind.

_'Raremon-undead type Digimon. Attacks are Hedoro (sludge), Kusai Gas (Stinky Gas), and Metal gas._' He thought as the information just came to him. _'Wait, how do I know that?'_ Kouji thought to himself before deciding against it and focused his attention towards Izumi's captor; thinking how to beat his enemy, only question was… how?

'Damn! That things at least 3 times my size and by the looks of it punching him would only result in me ending up like Orimoto… Damn!' Kouji thought frustrated until he felt something… in his pocket…

He reached into his pocket, never taking his eyes off Raremon… It was his cell phone, it was vibrating. He glance at the screen… It said he had a new message… again…

He flipped it open watching Raremon from the corner of his eye; even while he opened the message…

_'Do you want to go on an adventure?'_ What the hell, of all the things, this bull would happen! At a horrible time no less, Damn Takuya!

Kouji saw something. Raremon was actually moving, a slight movement of his head but movement none the less. Kouji wondered what he was doing, until he noticed something. A green slime leaking out of Raremon's mouth, it didn't seem like a good sign so Kouji started to back away. Just to get a little distance between them…

"Hedoro!" The Raremon said in a deep dark voice while opening his mouth. Kouji had very little time to react barely dodging the slime that was shot his way.

Kouji ran, you see Kouji was strong but he was no fool. He knew what fights he could win and what kind he couldn't and this was definitely one he wouldn't win.

He kept on running his speed getting faster and faster until by some kind of weird luck, he tripped. He tripped right as Raremon's attack was sent his way. Of course this was short lived as Raremon was now in front of Kouji charging another Hedoro attack.

Kouji's phone vibrated again. And when Kouji opened it, there was no difference in messages it was still the same one he got today, and the day before but something different happed. It was as if Kouji couldn't control his body, like some animalistic instinct he typed in something.

'Y-E-S' that's what he typed and in that moment time seemed to stop ever so slowly. His phone was covered in a bright bluish-white light and took on a more bulkier state. A blue and white device now took the place of his once sick flip phone.

"Sefirot Crystal!" He heard a feminine voice shout as blast of white light separated him and the Raremon, immediately blinding it but not Kouji. For some odd reason, in which Kouji would find out later, he could see through the light, as if the light was never there.

"So, you finally accepted my offer. I'm glad." There was that voice again, "Who are you!" Kouji shouted feeling really lost at the moment. The light dimed down and he saw the source of the voice. It was a tall woman, clad in green armor with six golden metal wings and two feathered white wings. She had a golden spear in her right hand.

Kouji couldn't see her eyes due to a green helmet covering up half of her face. She had long blonde hair; even longer than Izumi's and before Kouji could control himself he said something. A name, it just slipped off of his tongue but it was as if he already knew this person.

"… Ophanimon… "

"Why hello Kouji, I am Ophanimon. Your guardian angel."

**Chapter Two: End**

A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter and to tell you the truth, I'm not too proud of this chapter. I actually wanted to make this chapter a whole lot longer but it didn't come out that way and I'm sorry for anybody I may have disappointed. Really sorry, but anyway review on anything that could make the next chapter any better. See ya guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Well I finally got time to type up this story and to those of you who left reviews thank you for your compliments and for your helpfulness I really truly appreciate it. Also for those of you who put my story on alert and didn't review next time please do review. I love to hear all of what you guys have to say and love typing up the next chapter just to hear it. Well that's enough of that time to get on with the story.

**Chapter Three: There'****s N****o Reset Button for Your Destiny**

_"The years teach much which the days never knew."—_Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

"… G—guardian angel…!?" Kouji Stuttered, he couldn't believe what he just heard. Some woman appears out of nowhere in front of him and tells him that SHE is HIS guardian angel. Who wouldn't be shocked?

Kouji tried to tell himself that this was impossible but he had to remind himself that this week wasn't exactly what most people would call a "normal" week.

Besides that, there was something about her that made Kouji feel like he could trust her, he couldn't quite put his finger on it but it was something.

"Yes Kouji, that is similar to what I represent." Ophanimon said with a small smile slowly appearing on her face.

"Wait who are you and what the hell is going on around here!?" Kouji yelled obviously not to comfortable with not knowing what is going on. You see Kouji is a person who likes to be in control and when something or someone breaks that control of his things usually don't end up looking to pretty. And this situation was no different.

"Kouji there is no time to explain what is happening right now. Time is short you see, I am not permitted to interfere with your fights unless the situation calls for it." Ophanimon said, as a roar was heard in the backgrounds obviously from Raremon as it is no longer blinded by the light. Kouji unconsciously took a step back not wanting to be around when that thing starts attacking again.

"Kouji if you want to beat Raremon, let me help you. Let me help you awaken the powers you already had. Let me re-awaken your _light_. " Ophanimon continued putting emphasis on light which easily caught Kouji's attention.

Kouji was stuck in between a rock and a hard place. If he ran away right now then who know s what could happen to Izumi, but on the other hand if he stayed and fight he could easily end up like his brother… deciding against continuing that thought he stepped forward.

"Kouji Minamoto does not run away, and I definitely do not lose. If you can give me the power to win then give me it then!" Kouji yelled while reaching his hand out as if in a handshake. Ophanimon grabbed his hand with her own and in that second. At that time something happened.

Like an explosion rocked throughout Shibuya a pillar of light flew up colliding with the sky itself. Followed by a feral howl sounding like that of a wolfs.

Izumi who awoken to the pain filled roar of Raremon's quickly closed her eyes shut in reaction to the bright light she awoken to. Brighter than anything she had ever seen before. She couldn't remember what happened nor did she remember how she got there. All she knew was that she was bound by something and hoped that she wasn't attacked by that gang again.

Just thinking about it sent shivers down her spine. All she could do was hope and pray, pray that a savior would come and free her from this prison.

Her prayers would soon be answered.

* * *

Kouji was still holding on to Ophanimon's hand when the light exploded around them. In all actuality he didn't even notice how the light in the area gotten much brighter around him. It was as if he was already accustomed to light that bright, as if anything darker than that could blind him.

A vibration in his right hand brought him out of his thought process and forced him to glance at it. It was the device still unnamed, but one quick glance and he already knew what that was. It was his digivice, It would help him achieve—

"Spirit evolution." Ophanimon said already knowing what Kouji was thinking about.

"What?" Kouji asked not realizing that he was already thinking about that.

"Spirit evolution is the power which will help you win against Raremon." "Wait so if this spirit evolution will help me win then how can I use it?" Kouji asked becoming very curious despite himself.

"I'm sorry but that is something you have to figure out on your own." Ophanimon said slowly disappearing from sight. "WAIT!"

"Do not worry I have much faith in your ability to achieve anything; even spirit evolution." And with that she completely disappeared from sight, Kouji would have called out to her again but his pride probably wouldn't except him asking for help a second time; once was bad enough.

Kouji was confused and unless he thought of something quick he was sure he was going to be killed. His brother died protecting him and Kouji refused to allow the life his brother had saved to be wasted like that.

As soon as that thought came to mind determination quickly overtook his confusion and instinctively he reached his hand out. Slashing the top of his digivice on his hand as a digital stream twirled around his hand.

"Spirit Evolution!"

* * *

The bright light dispersed and Izumi could finally open her eyes and found that she was not abducted by a gang which was a relief in itself but couldn't get a good enough look to tell where she was right then.

A clank which sounded similar to when armor hits solid ground brought her attention to what was in front of her.

It was a man; he had a light blue scarf wrapped around his neck with blue tiger stripes all over it. He wore white armor with blue in some places and a wolf like helmet. He had long blonde hair much like Izumi's but it wasn't straight. His red eyes obviously showed what Izumi could make out among many other emotions anger, maybe even rage.

"Wolfmon."

* * *

Kouji was slightly surprised as he did not expect spirit evolution. It reminded him of a show he once watched but could not quite think of the name. He felt strength move throughout his body like never before and he loved it.

He stood there staring at his opponent; Raremon. They stood there as the seconds seemingly ticked away slowly, very slowly. Both of them waiting for the other to make a move, Kouji who from kendo practiced already was prepared for situations like this but Raremon was not.

"Hedor—"

"Licht Kugel!" Wolfmon said as a beam of light shot from Wolfmon's arm into Raremon's open mouth, stopping his attack in its tracks. Kouji expected Raremon to be dead instantly from the attack but was surprised to see Raremon comeback seemingly undamaged; the only indicator that showed the opposite was it's painful shriek.

Kouji was not going to waste time testing out this newfound power of his, he would have plenty of time to do that another time, when lives were not on the line. Wolfmon reached behind his back grabbing a hilt, usually hilts would have blades attached to it but this did not. If Kouji was not acting on instinct and instinct alone he would have found this odd. But he didn't.

"Licht Seiger!" Wolfmon said pulling the hilt of from behind him as a beam of light burst from it. He moved the sword in front of him getting into a stance similar to kendo training that Kouji once took. Pushing off with the foot farthest from his enemy he sprinted towards Raremon.

His body as close to the ground as it possible could; helping to boost his speed. Before Raremon could react an unimaginable pain went through his body. Wolfmon was slashing all over Raremon's body avoiding getting to close to Izumi.

Each slash was so skillful Kouji wondered if he was the one actually doing the work. In this body his instincts seemed to go beyond anything he could ever imagine. When that thought came to his mind he forgot; he forgot about one important thing. He forgot that as long as Izumi was inside of Raremon she was in danger.

He stopped his strikes putting the hilt back into its place as the beam disappeared; he lifted a foot behind him. He raised it high putting all his strength into what he was about to do.

His foot came down kicking Raremon in his face sending him flying high up into the air. Raremon's body dispersed and he disappeared.

In the corner of his eye he saw something, it was blonde. Immediately recognizing what it was he jumped up. He caught Izumi's unconscious form before it could hit the ground. From such a height no human could possible survive but he was not human, so he should be okay.

He floated in the air for at least a few seconds before an unbearable pain made its way through his body.

It wasn't a long pain it was short; as if his whole soul was being ripped from his body. When the pain was gone he opened his eyes not knowing that he closed them.

He was no longer in that body. The body that gave him such strength; the body that gave him the power to defeat Raremon. He was human again, and he was no longer floating; he was falling.

He was falling from a height that no human could survive. When he thought about that only one thing came to mind.

"Shit."

**Chapter Three: End**

A/N: Yes I know, that was a short and more than likely unsatisfying chapter and I apologize. I had a brain shutdown at the end and couldn't think of a good end. I would like to explain something that some of you may have noticed in this chapter. When Kouji became Wolfmon I referred to him as Wolfmon. But in some parts I referred to him as Kouji. To explain this better when Kouji is doing a physical action in the form of Wolfmon I'll refer to him as Wolfmon, but if he is in Wolfmon's form and does a mental action then I will refer to him as Kouji. Hope that is not to confusing and if it is I will try to explain it better. Well next chapter we should find out how and why Ophanimon is Kouji's guardian angel or how she is similar to it. Well until then, **review!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well here's another chapter, yea the wait was a little longer than usual but I hope you guys like it. There's really not a lot that I can say about this chapter except one thing. Questions will be answered. Hopefully that's enough to get you guys to read the whole chapter and more importantly, review and tell me where and how I can improve. That would be lovely. Well read and review.

**Chapter Four: Answers**

_"There has never been anything false about hope_– Barack Obama

* * *

Kouji's eyes were clinched tightly together. He was waiting; waiting for the moment when his and Izumi's bodies hit the ground… And when they hit, it won't be a very pretty sight to see.

After a few minutes of being like this, Kouji realized something. He wasn't falling in fact he could feel his feet touch solid ground. What the hell…? Kouji slowly opened his eyes to see, that he was correct he was looking at a brick wall; that of a building helping form the alleyway he fought Raremon in.

Izumi was still in his arms oblivious to what just went on. He slowly turned his head around in search of how this was possible; only to come face to face with Ophanimon. If Kouji was anybody else he would have jumped or maybe even flinched. In fact the only way to tell that Kouji was shocked was how quickly his body tensed. But only Ophanimon could, and did see that.

"Are you alright, Kouji?" Ophanimon said gently to release the tension that Kouji was feeling. At that moment from the way Ophanimon said what she said; he relaxed slightly, but it was enough for her.

"That was very careless of you Kouji, but I guess it's partially my fault isn't it. I really didn't give you any information about spirit evolution especially about the amount of time you can be in your spirit form." Kouji only took a second to think about what she was talking about. How did he spirit evolve, how did he know how to _spirit_ evolve. It was as if he was born already knowing how to do that. As if he was born with all the information about Raremon. Kouji didn't get this. He never saw those things before so how did he know about them.

More importantly though, how and why did he know about Ophanimon; all this information, was making it hard for Kouji to think straight.

"You know if I weren't here, you would have been dead." Ophanimon continued still looking at Kouji, but with her helmet you wouldn't have been able to tell.

Kouji easily caught the hint and realized something, he was falling. In fact he shouldn't be alive right now. It was obvious now; before Kouji could hit the ground she caught him. She saved his life; she saved him from hitting the ground at bone crushing speeds. Kouji finally noticed that Ophanimon's arms were around him. Why was she doing this? He didn't know her. For that matter he was trying to tell himself that he didn't even trust her but that was obviously a lie.

He didn't have long to think about this as Izumi started to stir in his arms. Kouji's didn't know what to do with her. He couldn't just put her down on the ground she could be attacked… again…

This was getting annoying this girl just couldn't keep herself out of trouble and it was starting to rub Kouji the wrong way.

Ophanimon, sensing Kouji's growing annoyance gently put one hand on his shoulder; in attempt to not only calm him, but to also get his attention. Kouji turned around to see what Ophanimon wanted.

"I'll take care of it from here Kouji, you should head home." She said, Kouji was about to agree when something came to mind. "Wait! I want answers! This is all too damn confusing and somebody better explain to me what is going on!" Kouji whispered harshly, he did not even know where this sudden rage came from but it did. "You're the one who sent me that message aren't you!"

"I'm sorry Kouji; I will answer all of your questions later. Right now, we must take your friend back to her home. She mustn't know about my existence until the time is right." Ophanimon said while taking Izumi out of Kouji's arms. "Okay? Oh and don't refer to Digimon as things anymore."

Even though Ophanimon said it as a question, she left no room for argument because right after she said that she was gone; already high above the sky far from anyone's view. Leaving a shocked and very confused Kouji behind.

Kouji stood there for a few seconds, mouth agape. Before he realized something Ophanimon not only left without warning, she left without answering a single one of Kouji's questions. If the situation was different Kouji would have found this funny, but it wasn't…

"Damn it!!"

* * *

Kouji was sitting on a bench. After Ophanimon left Kouji couldn't head home. Not yet at least, he wouldn't until all his questions were answered. For some reason he already knew that no matter where he went, Ophanimon would still find him. Which once again struck an odd cord?

Well Kouji would have to think about that later because a strong gust of wind suddenly blew around him, blowing his hair behind him.

Kouji just stood there not even blinking as the air hit his eyes, and his face; almost as if it was never there. In fact, compared to what was about to happen next that wind might as well have been as important as a leaf falling to the ground.

In a matter of seconds the wind stopped, and Ophanimon was standing in front of Kouji. No formal greeting was given they only stood there. One waiting for the other to speak; that's what it felt like to Ophanimon at least. To Kouji, he already thought that she would automatically start talking. In fact, she owed Kouji explanation. This wait was not helping cool down Kouji's rage.

"Damn it! Tell me what's going on around here!" He shouted he was seething now how dare this person keep him from what he deserves to know. _'She better start explaining or…'_

"I'm sorry Kouji; you really do deserve to know what and why everything is happening." Ophanimon calmly said; her voice even. _'Where do I begin though...?'_Ophanimon thought to herself.

"How about you start at the beginning! Like what the hell was that thing!?" Kouji shouted as if he was answering what she said; he did not know that what he thought she said was something she thought in her head…

Ophanimon fully aware of what just happened smiled to herself slightly. "Yes that would be an excellent place to start wouldn't it? Of course, what you had just fought was Raremon. Like me he is a Digimon." Ophanimon said. 'Digimon…? Isn't it that dumb show that shows up on TV…?' Kouji thought. How could some cartoon that he saw on TV once could exist…? This must be some weird dream caused by some spoiled food. That must be it, yeah…

"That's untrue Kouji. Digimon are more than real." Kouji heard Ophanimon say. Kouji was shocked, what he had just thought was heard. "How did you…?" "That's simple Kouji. In my world known to you as the Digital World; for every Digimon there is a human to whom that Digimon is bonded to and vice versa for your world. A bonded Digimon and human can hear each other's thoughts. Not only that but they each know everything that the other knows." Ophanimon said, to Kouji things slowly started piece together for Kouji.

"Kouji, it just so happens I am bonded to you. I know everything that you know and you too I, in your world I would be referred as your partner." That must be why Kouji knew what that Digimon's name was.

_"Oh and don't refer to Digimon as things anymore." _

Kouji gasped in shock, all those things that were said that he was sure he had said in his head, was open to her. Kouji did not like that thought, Ophanimon being able to probe his mind (more or less) whenever she wanted to. This invasion of privacy made it hard for Kouji to hide his discomfort.

But something else came to mind, she saved him that fall. She had saved him from Raremon. Heck he was pretty sure that she had helped him from many other dangerous situations. The only question was why she had done all that. Could it be that she _cared_ for him, the word seemed… foreign? No one had ever truly cared about Kouji and now this random Digimon, Ophanimon comes out of nowhere and shows to him that she cared. It couldn't be possible, but looking at the smile on her face showed him that what he was thinking was correct.

"So… how long have you known that I was the one you were bonded to?" Kouji asked forgetting about all the other questions he wanted to ask.

"Because of my status in the digital world; I am able to do more things than most Digimon. Because of your connection to light; this in turn connects you to me. I was able to find you fairly quickly. I found you five years ago." She said. _'Five years ago? Wait…_

"You were there… weren't you? You were there when my brother died!" Kouji asked narrowing his eyes. When he saw Ophanimon lower her head that was only confirmation to see that this was true.

"Why didn't you do anything to help!? Why didn't you save him!?" Kouji shouted, "I'm sorry Kouji, when I arrived it was too late…" "You're sorry!? You're sorry!? That's all you got to say!? My brother died that day and now my family hates me even more, and all you can say is that you're sorry! What a load…" Kouji said. He thought Ophanimon was trust worthy but obviously this wasn't true. How could he have been so foolish?

Kouji started to walk away this was not a good Idea. He should have just went straight home.

"How long are you going to place the blame on somebody else before you learn to accept what happened?" He heard Ophanimon shout.

It didn't matter Kouji no longer cared. In a matter of seconds Kouji was out of sight but not out of mind.

"You're still a kid Kouji... your still a kid."

**Chapter Four: End**

**A/N: **Well that's the end of chapter four and I hope I answered some of your questions. Not much to say besides I just liked the idea that a Digimon and human who are partners could hear each other's thoughts. That's kind of cool to me. Well nothing more to say, all that is left to do is for you, the readers to leave your reviews. Bye bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Yep today must be a special day since I'm updating a whole lot sooner than I usually would. Nothing special about this chapter; no questions answered more than likely. I do want to mention something before I start the chapter. Some of you asked me what happened to Kouichi's spirit, well in chapter one. There's a very little bit of foreshadowing that tells who has Kouichi's spirit. Here's a hint: it's something that Izumi said. Figure out the rest hope you can solve it. If you know it already don't say it out loud it could ruin the surprise. Well enough ranting time to get on with the story. Read and Review.

**Chapter Five****: An Odd Wind Starts Blowing**

_"For all life is a dream, and dreams themselves are only dreams."_ - Pedro Calderon de la Barca

* * *

… Sigh…

This shouldn't affect him as much as it was. All of Kouji's life even before Kouichi died it was always _his_ fault so when he was given the opportunity to place the blame on someone else. That's what he did; onto Ophanimon. For some reason, Kouji felt a little _bad_ if that's the word Kouji was looking for. Yeah it was.

If it had been anyone else Kouji wouldn't have cared. So why was Ophanimon any different from everybody else?

Why did it matter? Why did he care? Was what she said really true? Could Kouji and Her really share some link; could they really be _partners_?

All these questions in his head were going to be the death of him. Kouji sat at his desk suddenly feeling tired, why? How should he know? He sat there for a few minutes still thinking.

"Whatever… I'll figure out all this tomorrow, it's a Saturday anyway." Kouji said before his eyes closed; falling asleep. Why he was tired, he didn't know. As he was asleep he did not notice a light shine through his pants pocket.

Something was going to happen; what was still unknown.

* * *

It was strange. Izumi knew that something big happened today, and yet all she could remember was missing school.

When she woke up to the sound of her mother's furious voice, she was in bed. It would be the understatement of the year to say that her mom was just _mad_.

Her mom was so pissed, that if Izumi didn't mention the fact that her parents forgot to wake her up in the morning she would have been grounded for a year… _again_.

Thankfully, that did not happen. She was a free girl once again, but for how long? Izumi hoped it would be forever.

Sigh

It seemed like life was trying to make fun of Izumi at the moment. She couldn't remember a single thing that happened after missing school. It was odd, why was it like this? Was this thing so big that it traumatized her for life?

Nah, not possible; wait it was impossible for something like that to happen. Izumi tried to convince herself, and it was quite hard to figure out if she was forcing herself to believe in something false and vice versa.

Izumi was still in her bed and certainly she would not be getting up anytime soon, because just like Kouji she was feeling extremely tired.

She was alone; the sounds of her mother and father cleaning up the dishes were the only thing that could be heard. Well that and the sound of wind blowing through her open window. It may have been strange but the only way for Izumi to get to sleep was by listening to the sound of wind coming through her window. Most kids her age would listen to music or watch TV before going to bed.

One, Izumi had no TV in her room; and two Izumi had nothing to listen to music on. So the wind served as her music, and some days she would sit at the windowsill and just watch. She would watch the birds fly in the sky; she would watch the people walk the street. As long as the wind was right, she would watch anything.

Today felt like one of those days. She put a chair at the windowsill and just sat. She loved the feeling of the wind in her face, she loved watching the birds fly high in the sky; _free_. To her, the wind meant freedom. She loved the thought of flying in the sky; she loved how the birds were able to do that. She would give anything to be able to do that; _anything_.

She sat there at the windowsill for what felt like hours, until something caught her attention. It was a bright light in coming from an alleyway. It caught her attention more than anything else, it was as if it was calling out to her.

* * *

It was a short while after seeing that bright light that Izumi was out of the house, and walking down the street. Yes Izumi knew the dangers of walking outside in the dark; and her parents would kill her if they ever found out. Izumi didn't care, that light was calling to her and nothing would stop her from finding out why. And for once, she was actually right.

In less than a few minutes Izumi was standing on in front of the alleyway, where she was sure the light was. She quietly ran behind a dumpster and poked her head out to get a better view. What she saw would be something that she would be seeing a lot of from this point on.

It was a female, with blue skin and an odd blue helmet on her head. That's not what caught Izumi's attention though. What was in front of the blue woman is what caught Izumi's attention.

It was what caused the source of the light. Izumi was positive. Izumi had no idea that what she was looking at was in fact the spirit of wind.

It was what had called Izumi to this alleyway; it would be the starting point of Izumi's destiny.

* * *

**Chapter Five: End**

**A/N: **Well there you have it. Yes a very short chapter, but I like this one a little more than my earlier chapters. Nothing much to say I hope you guys like the chapter and expect a better chapter next time. Well until next time REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Yay I finally got time from my schedule to actually take time to type down chapter six of my story. A few things I want to point out though about what's to come in this chapter. One: don't expect a lot of Kouji in this one; this chapter will focus mainly upon Izumi yay. Two: Ranamon's appearance in this chapter is inevitable but, she plays a bigger part later in the story. Well, that is all I can think to rant about at the moment. I'm hoping for this chapter to be longer than the last one, so wish me good luck for that. Well on to the story.

**Chapter Six: ****Reason to Protect**

_"Friendship... is not something you learn in school. But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't learned anything."_Muhammad Ali

* * *

Fire, ice, thunder, wind, earth, water, wood, steel, darkness, and light; these are the ten elements that make up the Digital World.

Every Digimon no matter its size, strength, or appearance falls into one of these elements, but there are only ten Digimon; one for each element. That can truly represent these elements.

Ranamon is one of them those Digimon. With her legendary spirit of water and a cute face; she definitely attracted a lot of attention in the digital world, and as one of Cherubimon's servants her authority was undeniable. Unfortunately, her authority tends to mix in with her selfishness and this time was no different.

Her orders were to sit and watch out for Ophanimon and that wolf boy partner of hers; but when she sensed the presence of a spirit. Her greed and hunger for power overtook her duty and now here she was. The only thing she could hope for was that this spirit that she would bring back would let her receive Lord Cherubimon and her co-workers mercy.

Of course, she didn't plan on _giving_ the spirit to them; no way, she only intended to _show_ them the spirit and then keep it for herself. That same greed of hers will be the reason for her downfall.

She reached down intending to grab the spirit until she sensed something. _'What's that?'_ It was faint, a very faint presence similar to that of this spirit's. She stopped and focused in on where this presence was coming from.

She turned around quickly, that presence was coming from behind her. She glanced around left to right. Was some Digimon trying to ambush her? Well they were in for a hell of trouble when she found them.

Izumi was barely able to hide behind the large dumpster when Ranamon turned around; so suddenly I might add. Her heart was pounding, who knew what that, that _thing_ would do to her if it caught her. Oh god, this was not how it was supposed to go. She was supposed to find the thing that was calling her, take it home, and figure out why it was calling out to her.

There wasn't supposed to be anyone here. How dare that thing interrupt her plans, this for some reason pissed Izumi off. She wanted that thing, she did not know what it was but she was going to have it.

_'Ha ha! There it is!'_ Ranamon thought. That strange presence was to her right. Figures that insignificant little Digimon would hide behind the largest thing in the area. Unfortunately for it, nothing could stand in the way of Ranamon's wrath. Not even some human contraption.

"Jealousy Rain!" Ranamon shouted, as a cloud of smoke appeared heading towards the dumpster; the same dumpster that Izumi was hiding behind.

She was unaware of what was heading her way and was still under the belief that she was safe. Oh how wrong she was.

_'Watch out!" _

Izumi heard a voice shout in her head. And for some reason she jumped, she wasn't the most athletic but she was able to get away from the dumpster. Right as Ranamon's attack made contact with the dumpster.

In a matter of seconds, that dumpster was nothing more than a pile of grey ash.

"W-what was that?" Izumi asked, barely getting a look of what hit the dumpster. But she saw what the dumpster ended up as. It took awhile before Izumi realized something. The same thing that happened to that dumpster would have been her if she had not moved away from it. That voice in her head, whatever it was whether it was a sign of her going crazy or a delusion; it saved her life.

"A human!? What the hell!?" Ranamon shouted breaking Izumi out of her previous thoughts. "I don't believe what I sensed was a human!" As Ranamon continued to vent her frustration in a not so cute manner; Izumi finally got a good glimpse of the strange thing. She had red eyes, similar to Takuya's. She wore big gloves over her hands that went up to her elbows with strange red orbs on them; they were also on top of her helmets. She had two blue rings on her ankles; one for both ankles.

"Wow you look… kind of weird!" Izumi shouted without even realizing it.

"What did you say?" Ranamon said as she turned around, did that pathetic human try to criticize her? Oh there will be hell to pay.

"I'm sorry it's just, I've never seen a thing like you." "_Thing_? Did you just call me a _thing_?" You could practically feel, and see, the anger radiate around Ranamon. Izumi feeling as though she just stepped on thin ice backed away, ever so slightly. "Uh…" Izumi started not wanting to finish that sentence.

"I'm going to kill you. Aqua needle!" Ranamon shouted sending a wave of water towards Izumi.

"Eek!" Izumi squeaked covering her face with her arms she was going to die, she just knew it. Damn, she didn't want to die. She didn't even get to complete all of the dreams that she had. They were over just like that. Life sure is a bitch.

"Love and fire!" Ranamon heard as arrows seemingly flew out of nowhere and collided with her attack; dispersing it automatically.

Izumi stayed in the pose she was in for a few seconds before realizing something. She was alive! She wasn't dead, and she wasn't in pain! This was great! But why? Why wasn't she dead? Why wasn't she in pain?

_Tak_

Izumi looked up at the noise. In front of her was a pink pixie of some sort with long heart shaped things sticking from its head. She gasped as it turned around. 'Oh my god! It's so cute!" Izumi thought.

"Hiya! I'm Puttimon at your service!" The pink thing shouted as it placed its hand on its head in a mock salute.

"What the hell? How dare you interfere with my attack! Do you want to die!?" Ranamon shouted already angry from Izumi's comments. This was already turning into a bad situation. "Sorry, I just can't stand back and watch as you attack this person. As long as I can do something to stop it; then I'ma stop it." Puttimon replied with a big grin on his face.

It was almost as if you could hear a string snap in the background.

"… Mother freaker… Aqua-!"

"Heartner Beam!" Puttimon shouted interrupting Ranamon's attack. Launching a ray at Ranamon; the beam hit her head on and in mere seconds, she was devoid of all anger. "Huh? What just happened?" Ranamon said.

She looked around in search of the Puttimon and that human. They were nowhere in sight. Strange, but they were unimportant compared to the prize she was about to receive.

She turned around to find that something else was missing; the legendary spirit of wind.

"NANI!?"

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

* * *

Izumi was bent over panting for breath it was as if she had been running a marathon. After Puttimon attacked Ranamon, all she could remember was him grabbing her hand and running out of that alleyway. She couldn't even keep up with how fast he was going. For one with such small legs, he sure does run fast as hell.

When she finally regained her breath, she glance back at Puttimon; who even after running so much did not seem tired. _'Weird little creature, ain't he?'_

"Please don't call me a creature." He said that comment shocked Izumi; she was more than sure what she had just said was in her head. "How did you... how did you know what I was thinking?"

"Huh? I'm pretty sure you said that out loud. Hmm, whatever." Puttimon shrugged. "Well, thanks for saving me uh… Puttimon right?" Izumi asked.

"Righty!" "Well, my name's Izumi nice to meet you." Izumi said as she stuck her hand out. Puttimon grabbed it quickly, "Nice to meet you too!"

She shook his hand for awhile before she realized something. Izumi had gone into that alleyway in search of the thing that was calling her and she forgot to grab it!

"Oh no! I forgot to get it! I can't believe how stupid I am! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Izumi yelled.

"Wow, for a girl with such a cute face. You sure do curse like a sailor." Puttimon whispered hoping that Izumi didn't hear him; she did.

"What's that supposed to mean!? Huh!?" Izumi shouted. She was hysterical; she could not believe that she forgot to grab the thing that brought her to that alleyway. Even though getting passed Ranamon did seem to be impossible, she didn't care.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold your horses. I didn't mean to insult ya or nothing. Besides I'm just curious." Puttimon said as he put his hands behind his back, "Is this what you're looking for?" He continued as he pulled something from behind his back.

It was the spirit of wind.

**Chapter Six: End**

**A/N:** Well, well, well. That's the end of the chapter and I completely love how it turned out. This is probably one of my better chapters in the story. Next to the first one, I'm glad people like this story and I intend to finish this story; from start to end. Well nothing more to say. Expect another all Izumi chapter next time. In the meant time REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hi guys, here is the newest chapter of my story, and I apologize for the very, very late update. But, a late update is better than no update. Expect a short chapter, but there will be a surprise waiting for you in this chapter. I'm sure you all will enjoy it very much. Well, on with the story.

**Chapter Seven: Undeniable Past; Undeniable Truth**

"Patience is the companion of wisdom." – Saint Augustine

* * *

In the Digital World they say, "When a spirit reacts to you, then you are meant to help save your world." Izumi did not know this, but her destiny a long with Kouji's was just unfolding. But as they say 'Together we stand, divided we fall.

* * *

"Eek!" Izumi squeaked, suddenly not feeling as stupid as she did before seeing as though Puttimon covered for her mistake. It even passed her that Puttimon knew exactly what it was that she wanted; _exactly_ what she wanted, even though she made no mention or hint to tell him that _thing_ was what she wanted. He already knew, and to her the only thing that was on her mind was that she had received what she had gone searching for.

Well, that was before something else came to mind. Replaying the events that had just happened she realized; she left the house to search for that _thing_ and her mother and father don't know she's gone.

It's a funny thing, we as humans tend to think of the worst scenarios in times of panic, and this was no different except for the fact that whatever she would think of never came close to what would actually happen.

She to a very, very deep breath preparing herself for the punishment of a lifetime. If only Puttimon could save her from this…

* * *

_It was a regular day, no different than yesterday. Kouji was having his usual feuds with his mom and dad and Kouichi was getting the superstar treatment. Kouichi despite what his parents told him, he always cared for Kouji no matter how many times Kouji said he didn't._

_If only there was some way for Kouichi to prove it to Kouji, maybe then he could improve or create a relationship with his brother._

_Kouji on the other hand had no intention of rebuilding anything. Not with his parents, not with his brother, not with anyone around him. He was fed up with all the bull going on in his life. What had he done to deserve this? Nothing! _

_He barely could hear what his parents we__re talking__ about nor did he care.__ His rage was building and nobody would be able to stop it._

_"I hate you!" Was the last he said before he ran, he ran out the house. He ran away from his parents and the people that tortured him constantly. He did not acknowledge his parents shout after him nor did he notice something else. Something more important; he never noticed his brother follow him out of the house. He never knew what he was condemning Kouichi too. _

_It's quite sad to say the least._

_He stopped, tired and out of breath. He took a few seconds to analyze exactly where he was and saw that he was a few blocks away from the park. Wouldn't that be a great place to vent his __anger?_

_Before he could move he heard something, "Kouji! Wait!" It was Kouichi, how did Kouji not notice this? He must have been so angry that he did not notice. _

_"What do you want?" Kouji asked with a sharp tone, and if Kouji hadn't known better he could have sword that he saw Kouichi jump. Ha, yeah right._

_"… Well, I thought something bad could happen to you so… so I followed you." Kouichi said avoiding eye contact with his brother. This got Kouji pretty angry and without thinking he shouted, "Why the hell did you do that? Why the hell do you care anyways? If anything happened to me it sure as hell wouldn't make your life any harder!"__ He started to turn away from his brother obviously tired of the conversation as it is._

_Kouichi knew that he was right__ but he was sick and tired of this misconception that his brother had made about him; and without thinking he reached out and grabbed his brother's wrist.__Stopping him in his tracks._

_"Kouji please, listen to me." "I have nothing to say to you so leave me -"_

_"You may have nothing to say to me but I have plenty to say to you. __I'm tired of you saying this, what exactly made you believe that I think I'm better than you. __What did I say, please tell me so I can apologize to __you?__" Kouichi said maybe if he apologized then they could start off on the right foot this time._

_Kouji tried to think of what made him so mad__at his __brother__ and he found nothing. He had no reason to even hate him __why was it like this. Was he jealous, NO! Kouji Minamoto does not get jealous and he wasn't going to start now. _

_He wasn't thinking, he wasn't paying attention; so many excuses that he could use and yet none of them could change the course of events that were about to play out. _

_He pulled his arm away so quickly that he slipped. He fell backwards and fell on the ground; shocking him and Kouichi in the process. He of course got up, slowly but he got up none the less. _

_**Vroom**_

_The sound of wind rushing past you he turned and saw something. It was a car, why it wasn't slowing down he didn't know but all he knew was that his body refused to move. Why now of all times, he was going to die, damn. And Kouji thought this day couldn't get any worse._

_In a matter of seconds the car was passed him, and yet he felt no pain besides the contact he made to the ground he was in no pain. Did he even get hit by that car? He looked down and noticed. Kouichi's limp body lying in a pool of blood._

_"Brother…? BROTHER?"_

_Sigh_

Memories always made Kouji feel weak.

**Chapter Seven: End**

**A/N: **Well that's it, YAY you guys finally know what happened to Kouichi and I really do apologize for the late update. Hopefully I'll update sooner next time. Well until then **REVIEW**!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Well hello guys. Sorry for the late update, once again please forgive me. Just to let you know this chapter will be titled with a title that will basically explain what is going to happen at the end of this chapter. It'll be obvious by the end of the chapter hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter Eight: Acceptance**

"_The toughest thing about success is that you've got to keep on being a success."—_Irving Berlin

* * *

It was odd, so very odd. The longer Kouji continued to think about it the worst he started to feel. Every time he thought about his brother the angrier he became; but did Ophanimon deserve that anger? Did she really deserve his anger? No, no she didn't. She did nothing wrong she even saved his life.

Does that explain why he felt so bad? Why he felt so ashamed of himself and the way he acted.

_Sigh_

He was thinking to deep into things once again, he needed to sleep.

He got up already dressed in his night clothes and prepared for bed. When he came in there was neither sign of his father and that wife of his and Kouji could care less. Those two were the furthest things from his mind and he was glad for that.

He laid in bed instantly relaxed and drifting away into sleep; but in his own mind he already told himself that he was going to look for Ophanimon. What he would do would remain a mystery he had an idea though. He was pretty sure…

_

* * *

Pant_

_Pant_

'_Where the hell is she?' _Kouji asked himself, he had been searching since six o' clock this morning and still he had found no sight of Ophanimon. He was tired, he was annoyed but he couldn't give up; no he wouldn't give up.

He was foolish, Kouji had always prided himself as being an adult despite being only ten years old. Even some of his teachers, despite how he tortured them, they always kept saying 'Despite his disposition Kouji is a man of honor and when he says he'll do something he will always carry through with it.' So shouldn't a man always keep up to his word? Yes, should a man blame things on a person despite them having nothing to do with the issue that has been caused? No, he shouldn't blame things on another person it's his fault about what happened, he was angry and he was sad but that was no excuse. God, he sounded like that Masaru guy.

Despite that after thought Kouji regained the motivation to carry on, he would and he will find Ophanimon. The only thing is, will she forgive him acceptance cannot be taught, it can only be chosen. One must choose to accept before one truly accepts. Kouji for the first time; for the first time in his life, he was beginning to accept. But admitting acceptance is a much different thing and Kouji is a proud man.

He ran down the sidewalk, ignoring the complaints of the people around him. He had a goal, and these people weren't going to keep him from his goal.

* * *

It was dark out, and Kouji was laying on his back his muscles sore from today. He had never before in his lifetime ran that hard and Kouji was pretty sure that he never wanted to do it again. Despite that he still felt a little regret; maybe some sadness? Maybe, maybe not? Kouji wasn't sure but he was sure that he was not too happy about today. He searched every freaking nook and cranny and yet he found nothing it was as if she had disappeared off the face of the earth.

As soon as that thought came another followed, 'Maybe she returned to that digital world place.' Kouji thought eyes wide with realization.

"Damn it!"

His body was shaking now with rage, Kouji did not accept failure and he was so close to losing complete control.

Well he was until he felt something, a presence of sorts. Then something hit him, it was Ophanimon's presence he was sure of it.

Without thinking he jumped off the bed before instantly regretting it as his body screamed and he fell back down; luckily on his bed.

He got back up, much slower this time, and headed to where he felt the presence radiating from; the window. He opened the window to find no one there.

He sighed, he got his hopes up and once again he was let down. He was tired of that happening. He was about to return to his bed when he saw something from the corner of his eye. It was a small brown dog, 'What the hell?'

"Why, hello Kouji. It's nice to see that you are safe" The dog said, a smile placed pleasantly on her features. Kouji fell over completely in shock about what he had just heard. A dog had just spoken to him and that same dog appeared out of nowhere in his house this and just when this day looked like it would be normal.

"W-who are you?" Kouji asked still shocked. The dog looked hurt a little before she covered it up with that same smile. "Why Kouji had you forgotten me all this quickly?" The dog said.

In an instant Kouji was hit with realization, "Your Ophanimon!" He said jumping to his feet. In reply Ophanimon bowed her head ever so slightly.

"H-how'd you get so small!?" "I expected more from you Kouji, you should know that all Digimon have different forms and in this form, also known as child form, I am not Ophanimon; I am Plotmon. "

"_Plotmon_? What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious Kouji? I am here because I had been searching for you. I felt your presence in my area and new you were searching for me, but every time I reached where you were you would run off again." Plotmon said her eyes closed as if to visualize the memory itself.

"Uh okay, I'll go with that but that still doesn't answer my first question. How did—" "I was just about to address that, it is a simple manner, and I chose to enter into this form seeing as it would be much easier to enter your premises…"

Now that Kouji thought about it a Digimon of Ophanimon's size would be way too big to enter his room through the **window**. God, how could he not see that before?

"Returning to my original form is a very simple matter." Plotmon continued as she headed towards Kouji's digivice which was laid on a stack of papers which had not been put away. With a simple tap of her paw upon the screen the whole room was illuminated by a flash coming from the same exact screen. Easily attracting Kouji's attention who was barely paying attention to what she was doing up until then.

When the light had dimmed down, there sitting in his chair was the ultimate Digimon Ophanimon, in all her glory and beauty. A slight smirk on her face when she saw Kouji's bewildered expression.

"How…? When…? What the hell just happened!?" Kouji yelled, when he thought seeing a talking dog was weird, something else happens.

"I, being your partner, have the ability to access the deepest depths of your digivice to achieve evolution." Ophanimon stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now, before I entered your room your thoughts seemed… troubled, why?" She said placing her hands in her lap, she obviously knew why he had felt that way but if he would tell her himself that would be one step into building that partner relationship of theirs.

In all the commotion Kouji forgot about earlier. Now that Ophanimon was here right in front of him did he really want to tell her, he could just call her delusional and ignore the situation and Ophanimon would just leave, wouldn't she? Despite how he knew that was the truth, he just couldn't find it in his heart to put her through another fight. Their partners, right?

"Uh… Ophanimon, I just wanted to say… I'm sorry, what I said before you don't deserve that. You had done nothing to upset me so getting angry at you was, was uncalled for. I'm sorry."Kouji said, leaving Ophanimon shocked, she did not expect him to actually admit it as she was more than prepared to go as long as possible just so he knew that she would never break his trust.

"W-what?" She asked, still in shock.

"You said you knew so much about me, then you should know that I dont and I won't repeat myself." Kouji replied, a smirk plastered on his face one way or another he was going to win at something, and in his eyes this was the victory he wanted.

Ophanimon was still in shock, she barely registered that Kouji was already lying down in bed, most likely asleep. She sat in that seat for a few more minutes before she smiled a soft smile but a smile none the less.

She got up and flicked off the light before heading towards the window to look at the night sky. She gave one last glance back at Kouji whose back was turned to her.

"Your growing up, Kouji. I'm glad, very glad."

**Chapter Eight: End**

**A/N: **Well what about that chapter, I'm pretty proud of myself. Despite the late update this is still a chapter that I have enjoyed writing about and hope that you enjoyed reading it. Without much left to say, I bid you ado.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hmm, what to say? First things first sorry for the very late update; I had planned on updating the chapter much, much sooner but I had a lot of makeup work to do or my grades would deteriorate. Just so you know not much action in this chapter, but I must say I plan to make this one of my longer chapters. Let's see how it comes out, shall we?

**Chapter Nine: Odd Circumstances Lead to Odd Situations**

"_You don't have to have fought in a war to love peace."-- _Geraldine Ferraro

--

"Puttimon!"

Izumi, once again had found another way to start the day off. A very bad way to start the day off. It was Monday once again and school was in about ten minutes. She had spent all day Sunday trying to figure out how to make that thing work; which from what Puttimon had told her was some sort of magical spirit. At the moment, Izumi could care less about this sort of thing; she wanted to get to school on time… for once…

She ran to the bathroom; washed her face and brushed her hair. Despite how quickly she brushed her hair, it still ended up looking as straight as it usually did.

She ran back out, tripping down the first few steps before she took a "flying leap" down the rest of the steps. Amazingly without losing any speed. Puttimon who was happily eating some toast.

This really made Izumi angry. It was his fault that she had rush through this schedule. She would love to just crumble up that toast that he was so happily eating; if she wasn't in such a rush she would have.

--

Kouji who easily made it to school on time was sitting straight up, to the amazement of all those who cared to pay attention to class. He still had his eyes closed but it was more than obvious that he was wide awake and perfectly fine. Why? Well it would have been more obvious to everyone else if they had heard what Mr. Kuna had, _'… __I'm going to another school…'_

Those words rung in Kouji's head like the songs of his favorite band; maybe even better than that. Kouji laughed slightly at the thought which earned weird stares from the people around him. He didn't care this was the best thing to happen to him in his life since… well ever! Wait till everyone else hears about this.

--

Izumi slid down the hall, careful not to slip and fall like she did a few minutes earlier. She barely stopped in front of the door to the classroom. She opened the door, "Damn, I am so busted.' She thought, but to her surprise she found no teacher in the room. Had he went out to do something for a brief moment, no that couldn't be it or she would have saw Mr. Kuna.

Whatever, her day just went from bad to good. Someone up there must love her today.

--

It was almost thirty minutes into class when everyone heard the door to the classroom click, stopping all conversation that had been going on… well, it didn't stop Takuya from talking cause… well he just didn't care.

Kouji was barely focusing on the things around him, weaving in and out of sleep land. Well that was till he heard someone start talking; and this time it wasn't the students.

"Good morning class, my name is Miss. Tenshi and I will be your teacher from this day forth." Kouji's eyes snapped open when the new teacher began speaking. 'That voice! It sounds like…!'

"Excuse me, what happened to Mr. Kuna?" A student asked followed by a bunch of 'Yeah!' and 'Where is he?' "I am sorry to say but Mr. Kuna has taken another job opportunity at Hotou High School and will no longer be with us." If Kouji was not so focused on the new teacher he would have heard all the moans and groans from the people around him.

This teacher had long blonde hair, and deep blue eyes. She was tall and slender but she did not look weak nor frail. She looked more like a model than a teacher. She looked, just like Ophanimon.

'What the hell!?"

"What are you doing here!?" Kouji shouted, standing up drawing more attention than necessary towards him. He didn't care he wanted answers and she was leaving way to many questions that were in need of answers.

"I'm sorry but can you please sit down? Thank you." Miss. Tenshi said igniting all the students laughter. Kouji sat back down, not very happy of course.

"Humph!" Kouji said supporting his head on his hand and turning in a different direction. And this day seemed like it was going to be a good one too.

--

The class was actively working on the assignment that Miss. Tenshi had assigned for them… well everyone except Kouji of course. Kouji was too busy glaring at Miss. Tenshi to care about the assignment. She was on the computer doing whatever it was that teachers do on computers. The thought of having mistaken Miss. Tenshi for Ophanimon had never came to mind because Kouji was already too sure that it was her.

'What are you doing here!?' Kouji thought, addressing his thoughts to his _'teacher'_.

Miss. Tenshi just glanced at Kouji in return, before turning away and returning to her work that she was doing on her computer. But despite herself she couldn't help but reply, 'Do your work.'

That was all Kouji needed, he was enraged what was she doing here? He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

'Fu—!!'

--

The end of class had finally come and all the kids filed out in a random order out of the class room. Kouji refused to leave as he was patiently sitting in his seat. One way or another he was going to get answers.

The classroom was quiet as only Miss. Tenshi and Kouji remained.

"Kouji—" Miss. Tenshi began. "What are you doing here!?" Kouji interrupted his voice unable to mask his anger at the current situation.

"Kouji, I'm sorry I haven't told you earlier. I in fact did not know that I would be assigned this classroom." Miss. Tenshi responded, already admitting that she was in fact Ophanimon, not like it wasn't obvious though.

"I don't care! Why the hell do you look like a human!?" Koji replied, standing out of his seat with, his hands placed on the desk in support.

"Kouji, I'm Ophanimon. One of the 'Three Great Angels' of the digital world. Digimon with my status are granted with many different abilities, shape shifting being one of them. I'm truly sorry that I had not told you this earlier, I thought that you wouldn't have cared. By the look on your face I see that I was wrong." Ophanimon said slightly avoiding eye contact. Despite Kouji being a human, his glare can easily strike fear into any soul; even hers. As Ophanimon she could easily avoid eye contact without making it obvious because of her helmet that she wore, she wished she had it on at the moment.

Kouji was still mad and it was not getting any better. Unable to control his rage he quickly grabbed his book bag and started heading towards the door. "Whatever, I forgive you!" Kouji tried his hardest to make it sound as believable as possible but… he failed.

"Kouji! Wait! If you forgive me then why are you so angry!?" Ophanimon called out getting out of her seat, "Angry? Who the hell is angry!? Not I, I'm as calm as they come!" Kouji was already half way towards the door his intentions fully set on getting away from Ophanimon at this time.

"Kouji, where are you going!?" Ophanimon asked before getting the quick and very loud reply from Kouji

"Home, damn it!"

"Kouji! Kouji!"

**Chapter Nine: End**

**A/N: **Well, yeah I totally blew my plan on making this chapter longer than my other ones. Sorry, yeah totally not worth this late update but meh the next chapter is where I plan on introducing all of the characters so be patient and thou shall receive. Until then have a great time doing whatever it is that you are doing.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello guys, well yeah. It has been two weeks since I last updated and all I have to say is WOW. I was pretty sure that it was less than that updated. Apologizes would only waste time and add to my word count so let's skip the formalities… of sorts and get straight to the chapter.

**Chapter Ten: Shyness is just like Loneliness **

"_He dares to be a fool, and that is the first step in the direction of wisdom." – _James Huneker

* * *

_Ring_

The bell for lunch had finally rang, and for Izumi, this was exactly what she had needed. Since she was nodding in and out of reality, that ringing bell was perfect. Even though Miss Tenshi was very nice, Izumi just couldn't stay awake.

She had basically tried everything that she could think of doing yet nothing seemed to keep her awake. It was as if some deity of sleep was putting a spell on her… Wow, she seriously must have lost it now to think up something as dum as that.

'Damn Puttimon. It's his fault that I'm this tired. I should have never listened to that Digimon in the first place.' Izumi thought, realizing that it was that freeloading, care free Digimon that messed up her day.

She was growing angrier the more she thought about it and without thinking turned the corner towards the lunchroom.

Well she was until she flew, not far in length but enough to get break her growing anger. She hit the ground and slid backwards.

"… Oww… what happened?" She said out loud, not yet realizing that she had ran into a person. At a pretty fast speed I might add. Oddly enough, people say when an unstoppable force meets a still object; it doesn't end up looking well for the still object. Well Izumi was definitely no unstoppable force, from what that quote says.

"Izumi? What happened? Are you okay!?" She heard someone say from above her. From the way this person spoke, she already knew who it was. Her boyfriend; Takuya. Yea, he was never the smartest person in the bunch and she can probably guarantee that if he had a choice he wouldn't even bother trying to get good grades. There's the keyword though; _trying_.

Still despite all those negative factors, he was always so kind to her and always found a way to make her smile. Still she couldn't help but feel that Takuya wasn't the one for her… Nah, what was she thinking that couldn't be right.

"Hi, Takuya. How are you?" Izumi asked getting up from her spot on the ground.

"I'm doing fine Izumi! Today must have been a very bad day for you since you came in later than usual." Takuya said while putting a hand on his chin as if he was thinking seriously. "So, you were going to the cafeteria right? Then let's go together then."

"Sure." Izumi said while taking her spot next to Takuya as they began to walk towards the lunchroom.

* * *

Kouji was venting his anger. He could care less about all the stares he got from people as he walked down the sidewalk; fully dressed in his uniform and wearing his book bag. It didn't matter, he was mad and he pretty much had the right to be. He liked knowing things ahead of time. Planning out his movements till he was in a position of completely obliterating the opposing force; like a chess match. He stopped caring about what others thought about him. It only mattered what he thought, right? Right!

His head was held high, the walk of a proud man not afraid of anything. He was in no worry about Ophanimon following him cause; "Miss Tenshi" shouldn't be able to leave the school grounds until her rounds were done. That much he knew.

He walked around not wanting to head home just yet. Since possibly his dad or his wife was home. He paid no attention to what it was that he was doing.

It was calm, serene outside. This world outside was a complete opposite of what his life actually was. No point in getting sad about it, life does this. Some people are chosen to do great things while others were chosen for failure. That was exactly what he was destined for and he was more than prepared for that fact.

_Thud_

Was all that Kouji heard. He didn't fall or anything; it was more like a fly ramming into your face. And obviously, in this situation Kouji was definitely the unstoppable force ramming into a still object.

He looked down, it was a kid? No more the size of a nine year old. The kid looked fine, so what was the point in staying?

Kouji tried to maneuver around the kid, but stopped once he heard something. It was similar to that of a… _sniffle_?

'Is that kid crying?' Kouji thought, knowing full well that a kid sniffling ends up in a kid crying. No way was Kouji going to have a kid crying around him, which would look very bad.

"Kid? Are you okay?" Kouji asked; unwillingly of course. "I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you."

"Eh, it's ok I'm perfectly fine. Anyway, why are you out here in the first place?" "I was trying to find my new school, b-but I think I'm lost"

Great, just what Kouji needed a crying and LOST kid. "How about if I help you find your new school? It's nothing to cry about." Kouji said preparing himself for another wasted time of skipped school.

"Y-you would really do that?" "Sure, it's not like I had anything planned in the first place." Kouji grunted.

"Thank you!!" The kid replied, excited and happy. 'Whatever' was Kouji's reply. "Kid, what's your name anyway?"

"My name? I'm Tomoki Himi! I'm new here"

**Chapter Ten: End**

**A/N:** Yes another short chapter and is completely unfair seeing as though you waited two weeks at the most for this new chapter. Well, for those of you who were reading since the story started should know that I can never guarantee a long chapter seeing as this story doesn't seem like one for long chapters at most. Unlike my other story. I plan on updating that story very soon so be patient. Until then, farewell.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **I am very, very sorry about how late this update was. I had so many tests and make up work to do that I had no time what so ever to do on this chapter. I still have a project that I need to work on but I'm stuck on that at the moment. Well to make up for this very late update. How about a nice and long chapter? Just look at the scroll bar and you'll see that this will be long.

**Chapter Eleven: Time Calls for Change**

"_Men talk of killing time, while time quietly kills them."—_Dion Boucicault

--

The sound of footsteps invaded her room as all of her students came back from their lunch breaks. Well besides Kouji of course. _'He wouldn't come back without a complicated explanation and that still might not bring him back.' _Ophanimon thought.

This wasn't the time to worry about Kouji right? He's a strong person; he'd easily conquer any conflict that dared to approach him. Even though Ophanimon tried to convince herself with these thoughts; there was still that little bit of doubt that has yet to be overcomed.

It was third period and everyone was intently focusing on the lesson that Ms. Tenshi was teaching. No one even seemed to notice that Kouji was missing. Either they didn't care or they was used to him doing this.

Ms. Tenshi had noticed this and even more doubts were brought into her system. She needed to explain things to him but she couldn't just leave the school during the middle of class. That would get her fired, and to be honest she was very low on money and needed this job. It's not like she chose to have this job; the circumstances around her made her take the job.

_Sigh_

This job will take up a lot more time than she wanted.

--

There are many things in this world that Kouji hated. One was those popular girls who thought they were better than anyone. Two was those stupid jocks; not being stereotypical because Kouji knew that not all jocks are stupid. In fact some of them are very, very intelligent. Kouji only hated the dum ones.

The third thing Kouji hated were kids, yes kids. How would you feel wasting your time for some damn kid. Kouji was not enjoying the time he was spending with this kid, Tomoki, right?

'_Why the hell did I offer to help him find his new school? Damn it the gate has already been closed I bet. This is the dumbest thing I have done all day Fu-!' _"Onii-san, do you know where my school is?" Tomoki asked interrupting Kouji-nii's thoughts.

'_Onii-san? When the hell did I give him permission to call me that?' _Kouji thought already trying to choose another way to keep himself calmed before he did something he might regret. He already had enough regrets to think about for one day and he preferred not to have another one.

This kid was just that, a kid. Nothing more, slightly incompetent but besides that he was a normal kid. How that kid thought he would make it to school was nothing more than his naïve brain. Well to Kouji that is. This day was going to be long, oh so very long.

"Kid… Tomoki, why are you still looking for your school? I mean, if it was me I would just forget about it and wait for tomorrow." Kouji said, shrugging his shoulders in a manner that stated that he wouldn't care what your answer would be.

"What do you mean onii-san? Why wouldn't I want to know where my school is? School is amazing, it's a place where you can meet new friends and, and learn new things. Isn't that reason enough to go to school on a daily basis?"

"Eh? You're a weird kid; do you seriously believe that this world is like that?" Kouji answered, "I'll let you in on something, and the world isn't butterflies, sunshine and other sh-crap like that. If you want to live you'll have to fight. Nothing is ever just handed out to you; it's taken, forcefully."

Tomoki looked at Kouji for a few hard seconds. They stood there quietly just staring at each other; brown eyes staring into deep blue irises. In a matter of seconds Tomoki felt his eyes start to water and to Kouji's surprise; he started crying.

Passerby's just stared at the two. If there was one thing that Kouji new more than anything else, it was that when it came to kids. People would easily intervene and make a scene. THAT was definitely something that Kouji did not want.

"Kid!! Stop crying!! The world isn't always like that. I mean, if you believe something… then… I guess you could possibly make it into a reality… possibly…" Kouji said his voice getting quieter the more he got towards the end of his sentence. "Really!" Tomoki piped as he stopped crying almost immediately.

"Yea…" Kouji said putting on a fake smile to ensure that the kid doesn't start crying again.

"Onii-san, I never got to hear your name by the way, what is it?"

"Huh? Oh, my name is Ko-" Kouji tried to say… tried… In what seemed almost instantly the earth underneath him started to shake. Either an earthquake was making its presence known or a Digimon was prepared for battle… 'Wait, when did I automatically start assuming these things on Digimon? How utterly absurd, damn that Ophanimon!' Kouji thought bitterly. Still refusing to accept the reality of Digimon in this world.

Kouji barely noticed that Tomoki had fell on the ground while he was standing up perfectly fine. He was about to go and see if the kid was fine till he felt something. A presence of sorts; it was chaotic, uncontrollable. It was so close by to boot, there was no way it was going unnoticed by Kouji.

Before Kouji even had the chance to investigate what was going on, he felt as if his head was hit by a punch from Muhammad Ali. His feet left the ground as it followed the direction his head was going in. Directly into the wall.

"Kouji-nii!"

--

"Eek!" The whole class screamed as the ground shook. Some flew under their desks while others tried to grab onto the sturdiest thing that they could find.

"Class, calm down!" Ms. Tenshi ordered her class. Trying her best to calm the class down; of course, it wasn't easy. Unlike her the class wasn't a group of powerful ultimate level Digimon as she, herself was. Withstanding something like this was like swatting a fly to her; well as long as the fly wasn't moving that is…

The fire alarm bell began to ring. Of course everyone was more than aware of the fact that there was no fire but obviously it was the signal to get out. Usually when you have your "Fire Drills" they tell you to be calm and not to panic; ironically enough when a situation actually presents itself. All standards of _calmness_ are forgotten.

The students ran out the school building the moment the bell rang. Despite the shouts of disapproval of their teachers they continued to run.

--

When Izumi made it outside she saw it; a giant tree like thing terrorizing Shibuya. She stared at the thing in shock and awe.

She looked around her, just to see if anyone was watching her and to her joy nobody was even paying attention to her. 'Score one for me!'

She ran towards the school gates. The thing that made this school different from most was that at the gates there was a very deep incline. So deep that even someone as un-athletic as herself could even jump over the gate with ease.

In a swift moment she easily made it to the top of the gate… unfortunately for her she had _too_ much momentum. That same momentum sent her soaring over the gate.

Izumi had always been afraid of heights and even though the gate wasn't very high, in Izumi's eyes she might as well as been on top of the Eifel Tower.

"Eek!!" Izumi squeaked trying to prepare herself for a very painful fall.

"I gotcha!!" Izumi heard someone call out as she was caught into someone's bright pink arms. Izumi gasped in shock as she looked into the smiling face of her Digimon companion.

"Puttimon!? It's you!!" Izumi shouted as she wrapped her arms around his throat, almost in tears at how Puttimon saved her from such a painful fall. "Hey, what where you trying to do… Other than falling from a ten feet wall?"

Izumi would have easily punched him if the situation was any different.

"Shut up! I wanted to go see that big tree thing that's terrorizing the city for your information."

"You mean the Woodmon?" Puttimon asked. "YES!! THAT THING!!"

"Okay okay no need to shout, gosh. I was going to take you there anyway… one warning though, I'm not a slow runner." 'Eh?' Izumi thought, for some reason…

She felt as though she was going to seriously regret this…

**Chapter Eleven: End**

**A/N: **Well I must say this is like the third longest chapter I have written for this story yet. I was going to make it longer but my brain decided to lose all ideas of what I had planned. I'm seriously sorry for any disappointments that this chapter may bring. I have not written in so long so I possibly forgot how I wanted to write this lol. Well next chapter may come sooner, but I still have to finish my project. Well until next time, ciao.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Well, hi ya guys, long time no see, ne? Yea, I'm still alive I probably haven't told you guys and if I did I just want to remind you guys. I have to study a lot because of my HSA's and final exams that are coming up. I'll try to update again tomorrow before my second and most important HAS comes up. I'll try to make this chapter longer than any other I written for this story. I doubt that this chapter would be longer than anyone I had written for my other story. Six thousand words! I don't even want to remember all the planning I did for that chapter. Well no matter, hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review.

**Chapter Twelve: A Life for a Life? **

"_There is nothing on this earth more to be prized than true friendship."—_Saint Thomas Aquinas

--

"Ek!"

Izumi screamed, she knew that Puttimon was fast but she never thought he'd be this fast. _'How can something so small be so, so, so fast… yes I know, not the most intelligent word in the dictionary.'_

At the moment Puttimon was flying through the city streets as if he was running through an open field. The cars that zoomed by seemed nothing more than stationary trees that could be seen from afar. Why's this? Well in humans if you see something from afar you have a greater chance of actually avoiding that thing. And in this case, that's what it was to Puttimon.

"Ha ha! Their practically standing still!" Puttimon laughed without losing a single beat in his pace. Well even though Puttimon was fairing quite well in what seemed to be his element. Too bad for Izumi, this was not her specialty.

"PUTTIMON! SLOW DOWN!!" Izumi yelled in attempt at slowing down this maniac pace. "Eh!? Speed up!?" "NO!" "Aye aye!!"

Puttimon crouched down positioning himself like that of an Olympic track star. Time seemingly froze in a matter of seconds. All Izumi saw was Puttimon's foot push off the ground.

"Eeek!" Izumi screamed, gripping onto Puttimon as if her life depended on it.

"Just kidding." _'Eh?'_ If Izumi had paid any attention at all she would have noticed that Puttimon's speed did not increase at all, in fact it actually decreased; to a complete stop.

How embarrassing… Izumi didn't know whether to be happy or to be angry.

"Hey are you okay? You're starting to look like a tomato." And just like Puttimon; completely oblivious to the situation_. 'Damn him! I-I wanna kill him so frigging badly now!!'_

"I hate you so much right now!" Izumi said trying to give Puttimon her coldest glare. If her face wasn't so flushed it could have possibly worked.

"Ha ha."

--

Kouji was downed. In fact if he was anyone else, he would be dead.

He looked as though he was in a concussion. Fresh blood flowed from his mouth staining the shirt he had on. He couldn't even find the strength to push himself off of the ground. Utter defeat, even if Kouji is a great street fighter the difference in power was clear. Between him and a Digimon there was a big difference_. 'Why am I finding it hard to breathe?'_

"Onii-san? Wake up?" Tomoki whispered his voice being pushed away by the wind, there was no way that Kouji-nii could be dead; could there? Tomoki was always a kind and gentle kid. Unable to resist the urge to help out another human being in their time of need could be considered a good thing… and also a bad thing. To Tomoki the raging Digimon that was behind him mattered in no possible way compared to Kouji.

Too bad though, because unlike Kouji who was trained in many different fights. Tomoki knew not of one rule, a rule that should always be followed no matter the circumstances. You never; never ever turn your back to the enemy.

Tomoki; too busy to notice the shadow that loomed over him was doomed to an undeniable fate. Death, in which no one would or could have suspected, loomed in that shadow.

"Damn it, kid MOVE!!" Before Tomoki could realize what happened he was shoved. He felt himself skid on the ground before reaching a halt a few feet away. He could only catch a glimpse of long blue hair before he made impact with the ground.

Kouji had found a sudden resolve within himself. As long as he lived he would not let anyone die… in front of him that is. Despite his age he knew he was stronger than most people and he'd be damned if he'd let some freaking kid get killed by a tree under his watch.

His resolve was strong but he was more than aware of his bodies' condition. He already knew it, as he saw Woodmon's arm swing to him with such tremendous force. He saw it. Was this his destiny? Meh, whatever it was, he was already ready to accept it, face it with the strength like he did all his opponents.

In a mere second all Kouji could feel was as if he ran face first into a brick wall. Woodmon's arm finally made contact with Kouji's head and for once Kouji could feel nothing. His eyes were dilated to the size of a pebble, but he couldn't feel the pain that should be caused.

All he felt was himself leaving the ground, ironically flying into an alley; trails of blood making their presence known as he collided with a wall. Quite the soft cushion for his landing, ne?

He slid down, ever so slowly as he felt blood seep into his clothing. He was in no position to actually do anything about it. In fact he couldn't even move. He was laid out on top of a pile of garbage, what a pathetic place to lose.

His eyes started to feel heavy, why? Was this how he was supposed to die? How pathetic!

" … Damn…!"

--

Ms. Tenshi Gasped in shock, something was amiss. It was as if something or someone was leaving her. Not in a physical sense, but more of a spiritual sense.

It hit her, realization washing over her. How did she not notice it, damn this mild-mannered teaching job.

"… Kouji…"

**Chapter Twelve: End**

**A/N: ** Well yes, that's the end of this chapter. Hmm not too sure how I feel about this chapter but I'm sure I had intended for it to be much longer. In fact I was going to have Izumi and Puttimon play a much bigger role in this chapter, but meh. Don't worry though, in the next chapter their going to skyrocket. I'll make sure they get a big chapter… no scratch that… They'll play a **big **role in a chapter. A long chapter doesn't seem very possible when it comes to me… lol. Well until next time, I should be updating sooner. I only have the day after tomorrow for testing and then I'm done so I could possibly have a new chapter in weekly, wouldn't that be nice? Well, until next time, Ciao! Oh and constructive criticism is always appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Well long time no see people. It's been awhile since I've updated this story. Hmm not much to say except this chapter will be hella long D: or at least I hope it will be. Poor me. Anyway I was in a deep hiatus, and now I'm out of it. Simple, ne? Oh! And one more thing, I'm thinking most of you have said this story was light and refreshing… or whatever I can't find a good term at the moment to describe the story. I'm going to tell you this now, in the past few months my writing style has took on a much darker edge and I'll tell you this now. That edge will start to appear in this story. Starting with this chapter. For those of who you won't like it well to bad, cause I have already forgotten how to write this story in the way it used to be written in and I had planned to make this story a slight darker than the beginning… I just sucked badly back then. Well I hope you will enjoy this chapter of this super late update. Also… the high school football team I'm playing for is now officially 2-1-1:D!! Yay for winning seasons. Were awesome.

**Chapter Thirteen: Revival**

"_Life is a series of collisions with the future; it is not the sum of what we have been, but what we yearn to be."__**—**_Jose Ortega y Gasset

--

_It was dark. A mysterious fog surrounding him. Where was he? Was he dead? _

_Tak_

_What's that? Footsteps? Looking down the boy saw a child. The child was with a much older woman. Probably her mother—well he hoped it was just that. They were talking._

"_Mommy. Why is that boy over there alone?" The child said pointing a delicate finger towards a tree. A kid was relaxing under its shade. The boy had a serious face and would glare at anyone who came close. _

'_That brat looks like… me?'_

"_Hmm who might you be talking about?" The child's mother spoke, occupied with a slip of paper in his hand._

"_Him with the blue hair. I think he is called Ko-i-ji." _

"_Oh… him… well… he's over there because he killed his brother... It's simple."_

_Gasp_

"_That's horrible!! I don't want to go near him!! He's a monster!!" The child exclaimed._

"_That's right, if only he would go away… ne?" The mother asked as she and her child walked off in a different direction. Unaware of the fact that the "Monster" they were talking about could hear and see everything. _

"_Un!_

_--_

'_I remember this!' He thought. 'This was after my brother's death… but… why am I seeing this?'_

_--_

"_Oi! Monster kid! You want this right? Come get it then!!" One kid said. He had brown hair with goggles on his forehead. He wore a red shirt with brown cargo pants. In the kids hand was a golden locket with a silver chain. He and everyone around him laughed as they looked down on the fragile kid they were bulling. _

_The bullied one had blue hair with deep blue eyes. His hair was short like his brothers. He wore a blue jacket with green shorts. A blue bandana with yellow stripes across it, was on his head. _

_Tears in his eyes as he reached for his locket, "Give it back! That's my brothers! It's all I have to remember him by!"_

_The brunette just laughed. He laughed at how the kid pathetically tried to jump up for the item in his hand. Even though he was indefinitely much taller than him. "Oh really now? Even though everyone knows you killed your brother, you still keep something of his with you?"_

_Bam_

_The blue haired kid hit the floor his feet flying from underneath him as he landed. "How weird!!" The brunette said, everyone around him avidly agreeing._

"_If it means so much to you, then I wonder. What would happen if I were to just drop it…" Dropping the locket as he spoke, "and if with all my strength just stepped on it, I wonder what would happen?" A gasp, "You wouldn't…" _

_A twisted smile spread across the brunette's face as he raised one foot. _

"_STOP!" The blue haired boy screamed, terror showing on his face._

_Crack _

"_Oops… Did I do that?" The brunette laughed as the locket cracked as he lifted his foot, everyone around joining with him._

_The blue haired boy crawled to his locket. Picking up the shattered remains, hoping to at least fix it… but in his head he already knew that it was impossible. He turned to the laughing brunette, his deep blue eyes glaring. _

"_You…" Catching the brunette's attention as he said this. _

"_Huh? You wanna fight? Fine!" The brunette said, throwing a punch to the kid sitting on the ground._

_Crack_

_Catching the brunette's fist in his hand with ease. The kid's nails digging into the others fist. His eyes forming a dark glare as he looked up at the brunette. _

"… _I'll kill you…" _

_--_

'_That was when I met Takuya… What the hell is going on around here?'_

_--_

"_Damn it Kouji!! Damn it all!" A man with blue hair said. _

"_Kouji, you know what your principle said? She said 'Your kid is horrible! Six students! He sent six students to the nurse's office! Apparently your son, Kouji, was bullying them and when they wouldn't comply with his orders. He beat them up! I ask you to do something with that child, and do it now!" That was his mother speaking, imitating his sixty-year old principle perfectly. An aging woman with graying blue hair._

"_You know if you didn't do anything Kouji we'll listen to your side of the story." His step-mom sitting next to him began to speak. She had long black hair and was his father's wife._

"… _Liars…" Kouji said, his eyes focused, not on the adults around him, but on the shattered locket in his hand. _

_Screech_

_The sound of the car coming to a quick stop at the side of the highway, the wind of the passing cars was all he heard. "What was that? __**Brat**__." His father said as he turned around, his voice lacing with venom. _

"… _I said you are lying! You don't care! You never did! If I had been ran over instead of Kouichi you would have been happier!" Kouji yelled. Unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the door he sat next to. His step-mom yelled a simple 'Kouji' as he jumped out the car._

_He turned, now facing the car's occupants. "I wish you all were dead!!"_

_Slam._

_The door slammed behind him as he began to run away, into the forest adjacent to the highway; he did not glance back to see if they were following. They wouldn't follow anyway. Even though he wanted them to. They wouldn't care._

_--_

'_That was after my fight with Takuya… After that they got in a car accident… there were no casualties though.' he thought, utterly shocked at what was happening. 'Why am I seeing these memories…? Am I dead? Am I dying? If so what's the point of showing my pointless life filled with complete bullshit? Kill me damn it! Death should be short and sweet… not long and horrible… like my life…' Tears formed in the corner of his eyes as he thought this. _

'_Huh? What's this? Why am I crying?' He thought as the tears started to flow uncontrollably. Was he actually 'sad'? Could the possibility of a lonely death drive him to such tears? No that can't be it… so then… why?_

_--_

"_Why hello Kouji, I am Ophanimon. Your guardian angel."_

_--_

'_Eh!' Looking down the sight he saw shocking him completely. Like the person said… she was Ophanimon. Why was she here?_

_--_

"_Why hello Kouji. It's nice to see that you are safe."__ Plotmon said, a small smile on her face._

_--_

_The more he thought about what he was seeing the more something came to mind. For the first time in his life there was someone. Someone who cared about his wellbeing unconditionally and someone who would actually listen to him. Someone who wouldn't betray him. That someone was Ophanimon… or "Miss Tenshi" as she is known at school by. No matter the form, all she did was trust him and stand by his side. Even though he was an asshole. Even though his view on life was cynical, she cared less. She saw him as Minamoto Kouji… not the person who killed his own brother._

_Could this be why the tears wouldn't stop? Before meeting Ophanimon he could care less if he was going to die or not. No one else would care and for all that it was worth, people would be happier if he was dead._

'_That's right. I have a reason to live now.' Realization dawning on him as he thought this. ' Shit! I'm not going to die like this. I'm Minamoto Kouji! I'm not dying!'_

_--_

"I'm not dying!" He yelled, his voice echoing through the alleyway. 'I can talk?' He thought as he heard the echo of his own voice. Remembering about how he could only think in the place he was before.

"Kouji!" Someone yelled in relief. That person's long arms wrapping around his cold body. The pain from his injuries coming back to life.

Without realizing it he spoke; that person's name coming to mind unconsciously.

"Ophanimon? What happened?" He said as he rubbed the side of his aching head. The pain he got from Woodman's bone shattering punch making its presence known. Blood flowing from the wound.

"… Kouji…" Ophanimon said, her voice cracking as tears continued to flow down her face. "Are you… crying…?" A surprised Kouji asked.

"Of course I am! _Baka!_" Ophanimon yelled, surprisingly out of character to the calm and relaxed Ophanimon he has become accustomed too.

"Five minutes! For five minutes your presence had disappeared! That means that—that you were… that you were… dead! Dead for five full minutes! Why would I _not _be crying!?" Taking her arms from around Kouji as she yelled; her appearance shocking him. She was still in her "Miss Tenshi" appearance, which gave him a good view of her expression. Her blue eyes were red; obviously from crying. Her eyebrows were furrowed—from frustration or something else, Kouji knew not. She was on her knees; sobbing heavily as she looked at him.

Using the sleeve of her Jacket to cover her eyes; she continued to cry. "… Baka… baka… baka…!" She whispered quietly.

Kouji, speechless at first, raised up one of his hands. Despite the scream of protest his body gave at this movement, he did it. Placing his hand on Ophanimon's shaking shoulder; hoping to comfort his crying partner.

"… Sorry…"

A heavy rain came down as he said this. The irony of this went unnoticed to the two.

--

"P-Puttimon… What the hell is that!" Izumi yelled. Raising a shaking finger to the monster that stood in front of her, she turned to her partner.

"I-I really have no idea. W-Woodmon ain't supposed to be this… this huge! What does it eat to get that big!? I _want_ to know!" Puttimon exclaimed… his large pink eyes widened in shock.

"This is no time to be making jokes!!" She scolded, "Really?" He said, tilting his head in question.

Currently Puttimon and Izumi were a few feet away from the havoc wreaking Woodmon. The screams that once filled this street disappeared as the people had, long since then, ran away.

An ominous cloud covered the sky in an ironic twist of fate. The rain that poured down was heavy.

"What's this?" Puttimon asked as Woodmon ceased his havoc for a split second.

"Gra!" Woodmon yelled, to the surprise of both Puttimon and Izumi he started to… grow. The already large Woodmon seemed to become even larger as the rain battered it down.

"Puttimon… Did that… Woodmon… Just get bigger?" Izumi asked dazed. "Yes… I think so…"

"**BULLSHIT!**" Izumi yelled. "It's big enough already! Why is it getting bigger!? How are we supposed to stop it now!?"

"Well… Woodmon is a plant Digimon… so I guess it makes sense that water makes it grow… Ha ha, this is funny." Puttimon laughed, receiving an un-amused glare from Izumi. "What? You asked 'Why is it getting bigger!?', ne? Besides… if you wanna fight it and save your city… You still got your spirit."

"Oh really? If that thing is so damn useful, then where is it?" Izumi asked. Puttimon just pointed… to her skirt?

Glancing between her skirt pocket and Puttimon, she blinked. Reaching into it she pulled something out. Her phone. On the mini LCD screen of her closed phone she saw it. A white envelope, signifying that there was a new message, was showing.

'_Do you want to go on an adventure?' _The message asked.

'Huh?' She thought, turning to Puttimon.

"Well… don't just stand there like an idiot. Say 'Y-E-S'." Puttimon said moving his hands as if he was shooing a cat.

"… Whatever…" Izumi, ignoring the comment Puttimon made, typed 'Y-E-S' in her phone.

A blinding flash of light engulfed her as she sent the message. A gasp was all she managed to do before the light covered her completely.

--

**Chapter Thirteen: End**

**A/N: **Well there you have it, the end of the totally late chapter. Well we see some advancement in the relationship of Kouji and Ophanimon. No… not romantic relation… only a relationship of trust. I do enjoy how this chapter turned out and I love writing how Puttimon speaks. I think he matches Izumi perfectly… :D well, anyway… I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Also reviews are things that can make a person continue to write a story, ne? So REVIEW!! Jaa mata.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Just a tiny note, it seems as though Puttimon's name was officially changed to Pucchiemon, so from this point on I'll call him that.

**Chapter Fourteen: Revelations**

"_Society is one vast conspiracy for carving one into the kind of statue likes, and then placing it in the most convenient niche it has."__** —**_ Randolph Bourne

--

Woodmon was strong; _extremely_ strong. When Izumi had become Fairymon, she was under the assumption that she could easily defeat it. She was wrong.

Any attack that Izumi would fire off was knocked away without leaving even the slightest scratch or cut. It wasn't advantageous that the harder the rain pounded down the harder it became too see what was in front of her. She could only fruitlessly wipe at her eye guard, hoping helplessly that the dark outline of Woodmon would become clear.

"Gra!" Woodmon yelled launching one of its claws towards Fairymon. With a small gasp she ducked, Woodmon's claw barely missing her. Flipping her body forward she raised her arms gathering energy around her. Opening her mouth, ready to attack, she was met by a wall of wood as she was knocked into the ground her body making a horrible _'Cracking'_ sound.

Rolling onto her side she coughed, gasping for air.

Without a single pause in its movement, Woodmon raised its leg casting a shadow over Fairymon, engulfing her in darkness. With a loud _'Gra' _he slammed it onto the ground, using all the strength it had.

She screamed. Clenching her teeth tightly to muffle it she tried to push the foot back, but from her position it was impossible to exert any strength.

After a few seconds Woodmon raised its foot, preparing to slam it back down. Fairymon rolled onto her back as Woodmon did this. With its foot closing in on her she raised her arms, using all the strength she could muster she held the foot up in a power struggle between her and the Woodmon: a struggle that she was losing quickly.

Focusing all her energy into her hands she whispered tiredly, "Breezo Petalo!"

"Gra!" Woodmon bellowed raising its foot up quickly as it started backing away. With her legs shaking, Fairymon stood up grasping her chest tightly, her lungs screaming for air. Coughing brutally she knelt down on one knee, covering her mouth with one hand. Glancing around her she looked around. If she did this maybe Pucchiemon would come and help her. Yes that's all she needed to do.

She couldn't find him.

Taking one more look around she confirmed that. He had disappeared. She needed his help and he decided to leave. How dare he.

Feeling the coughing session pass she slowly uncovered her mouth, gasping at the sight that she saw. The whole palm of was covered in a steely, dark red liquid; blood.

She stared.

'_This isn't mines is it…? No… it couldn't be… It… isn't…' _Clenching her teeth tightly she faced Woodmon, rage overtaking her as she glared at it.

Without even thinking she rushed to it, her feet leaving the ground. Extending its fingers out it tried to grab her. Gathering energy into her right leg she swung it forward. "Tornado Gamba!" She yelled, kicking away the hand. Without losing her stride she continued her flight towards Woodmon.

"Breezo Petalo!" She yelled as gusts of wind flowed from the palms of her hands, coming into contact with Woodmon's eyes.

"Gra!" It yelled covering its eyes with its claws. Preparing to attack again she opened her mouth, extending her leg back as she did so.

Before she could finish her attack she noticed something. In the corner of her eye was a speck of blue. With a little focus she saw a boy. Clad in the blue elementary uniform of her school and a big green hat he stood behind the raging Woodmon.

As she looked at Woodmon she noticed something odd. Woodmon despite only standing still seemed to get farther away. With a gasp realization dawned on her. Woodmon was falling, and right under its fall was the boy.

Cursing silently she stopped her attack, soaring with all her speed towards the boy. Wrapping the boy in her arms she prepared to fly away. It was too late. Before she could get away the Woodmon was a mere foot or so away from them. She only stared silently. Was this the end? Just like this. Damn. She had so much she wanted to do. Clenching her eyes, her grip around the boy tightened. Everything was quiet.

"Licht Sieger!" A voice yelled.

The sound of a scream echoed throughout the empty street.

Opening her eyes slowly she saw a man, clad in blue armor and a long scarf around his neck. In his right hand was a saber. Next to her, on the ground, was Woodmon. She sighed, relief washing over her. Turning to the man, she tried to voice her thanks.

Without turning around to face her, he spoke, "Take that boy and leave."

"Huh? What about you?" She said quirking an eyebrow.

"Doesn't matter, worry about the child. He's in danger here." He said as he began walking towards Woodmon. "Besides, with the state you're in. You'd die before you would even know what happened."

Opening her mouth angrily she began her protest, "What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean?"

She gasped, was that her voice? In her mind her voice sounded strong and full of energy, but when she spoke she sounded tired; _weak._ What he had said was right. _'Damn it!'_ She thought, glaring at the man.

Gritting her teeth she reluctantly turned around beginning to run, tightly carrying the boy in her arms tightly.

--

Kouji felt horrible.

Every bone in his body ached. Every movement he made gave birth to new found pain in his muscles. It was _unbearable._ _'Take that boy and leave.'_ He had told that Digimon, controlling his voice to project someone strong; _unbreakable._

It was good acting.

It was unfortunate that he couldn't _act_ like he was fine. He was drained physically from that hit Woodmon gave him. He felt weak. For the first time in his life he felt weak. This wasn't right.

He should be angry. His mind should only be filled with the thoughts of destroying Woodmon completely and utterly. Instead he was hoping to end this battle quickly.

He shouldn't think that.

That wasn't him.

"… Damn it…" He cursed, slowly raising one arm, the handle of his Licht Swert (1) held loosely in his hand.

"Gra!" Woodmon yelled, swiping at Wolfmon with one of his claws. Wolfmon swung his sword, severing the claw from the arm.

"Graaa!" Woodmon screeched, grabbing the arm where his claw once was. "Gra. Gra." It said quietly, tears welling up in its eyes.

Walking on top Woodmon, crouching on one knee, he looked Woodmon in the eyes. "Shut up." He whispered harshly, plunging his sword in Woodmon: right between the eyes.

In an instant the body of the giant Woodmon was gone, a long stream of data replacing it. With no platform fell his body descended towards down, landing on both feet he sighed tiredly, walking to the side of the data. Glancing at the stream of data he quirked an eyebrow, _'What is that thing for?' _He thought tiredly.

"… It helps repair my world." A voice said from beside him, Ophanimon. Glancing towards her he took note that she was still in her Miss Tenshi form.

"Huh?" He asked slowly, losing his voice.

"My world has been in horrible condition for a long time. A war dating a few years back took place. It was between a Demon and a King." Miss Tenshi said her gaze focused on the stream. "Their armies clashed and all were brought into this war, willingly and unwillingly. This war broke families' apart and destroyed homes. When the war ended all that was left was pain, despair, and hate. This data helps repair the land that was lost... It might even save those that are gone… I doubt it though…" With a Sniff she knelt down, both knees resting on the ground under her as she held her hands up next to the data. In a few moments the data disappeared, she sniffed again.

"… Sorry…" Kouji said, losing the energy to stay as Wolfmon.

She was quiet. "… Sorry for what?" She said resting her hands in her laps, closing her eyes.

He sighed, "… Sorry for making you cry…"

The sound of the rain connecting with the cement of the street became harsher. He stood there silently, waiting for her reply.

"… It's fine…" Miss Tenshi said standing up. "… Come, I need to check your injuries." She sniffin one more time, as she started to walk away, Kouji silently followed.

--

Izumi was finished. The moment she had left the area where Woodmon was she was done. With no energy to move she had set the child down, quietly telling him to go home. She was glad he complied.

In a flash of light she felt the last of her strength leave her a she reverted back to her usual self. Positioning her body in a sitting position next to a wall she sighed.

"You okay there Izumi?" From above her a voice said. Tiredly she looked to her left, glancing at the persons feet. She saw pink boots. With a gasp she glanced up at the person, at Pucchiemon. Noticing her expression he started rubbing the back of his head, laughing.

"Uh… Yeah, sorry 'bout earlier I had something to do… he, he –" He couldn't finish. Finding energy that was hidden away in the depths of her spirit she got up quickly, with one fist raised she punched him. With all the power she could muster she punched him.

How _dare_ he come back, acting like nothing had happened. How _dare_ him. How _dare_ him. In all her life she was used to people leaving without telling her anything, but never before had she felt so… so betrayed. At the time she needed his help the most he left. He _left_.

Hitting the ground with a muffled _'Thump'_ he winced, looking up, his eyes widening when he saw her face.

Standing above him a deep frown on her face, she glared at him, barely registering the tears that were streaming down her face. "Who the _hell _do you think you are!?" She asked harshly.

His face downcast, Pucchiemon spoke, "I know that I deserve that, and I apologize deeply and truly."

Using her forearm to wipe her eyes, she yelled, "You haven't answered my question!"

"I was following rules." He said quietly, "It's against our regulations to help in your battles, Izumi... I'm sorry..." She scoffed.

"Is that so? That's fine. That's _fine_! Don't help me! I don't need your help! Not now, not _ever_!" She yelled as she turned around, starting walk away from him.

"Izumi!" Pucchiemon called out grabbing her arm.

She turned to him, glaring, "Don't. Touch. Me." Ripping her arm from his grip she walked away, leaving Pucchiemon dazed and confused behind her. That was fine though. It was fine. She didn't need him, she was used to this. Everyone she knew likes to leave her at some point in time and he was no different.

That's right. He was no different.

**Chapter Fourteen: End**

**A/N: **Just a tiny note, I know that most Digimon don't have eyebrows and that Fairymon's eyes are covered by an eye guard so her glaring seems impossible. This is just so you know that this chapter was in the point of view of two characters and so even though they know their glaring, or raising eyebrows, or etc. other people don't know so its fine. Well, hoped you enjoyed this chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Maybe you..?**

"_Clocks slay time... time is dead as long as it is being clicked off by little wheels; only when the clock stops does time come to life."_ — William Faulkner

--

"Baby Burner!" Agumon yelled, spewing a small fireball from his mouth towards his opponent; defeating the enemy in an inferno of flames. The screen turned black as a random commercial came into view.

"Ha~" Kouji sighed, "Finally a break. I thought it would never end." Stretching his arms after he spoke, he yawned loudly, the comfortable couch plus the show he just watched were making him tired.

"Cover your mouth, Kouji." Miss Tenshi, who sat next to him, scolded.

"Whatever, more importantly why are we watching _'Digimon'_?" Kouji asked, donning a peculiar tone as he spoke the word.

"We're watching _'Digimon'_ because it should help you learn the attacks of certain Digimon. It should also give you an idea on how to counter those attacks." Miss Tenshi said next to him, taking the same tone as Kouji.

"O~k," Kouji began, "You still haven't answered the _'why'_. I mean aren't you one of the most powerful figures in the Digimon World? Shouldn't you know how these things work?" He questioned skeptically.

"Oh really?" Miss Tenshi laughed as she turned to him. "I may be a powerful figure in my world but I am by no means the strongest. Haven't you heard the saying _'There's always someone stronger'_?" She asked him, smirking slightly. Kouji could only scoff.

"I really, really doubt that." He started laughing, Miss Tenshi only shook her head slightly.

"But back on the subject, I may be a powerful figure, but even I can't remember all the attacks that the Digimon of my world use. It's like trying to learn all the words in a dictionary, you can try but more than likely you won't succeed because there are too many words." Miss Tenshi stated her index finger raised.

"Fine," Kouji gave in, heaving a sigh. "That might be the case, but I still haven't gotten the answer to my question. _Why _are we watching Digimon?"

"We're watching Digimon because in each world there is always some kind of connection between our worlds. It just so happens that the show Digimon is your worlds connection to my world." Answering his question Miss Tenshi faced forward, watching the screen.

"Seriously?" Kouji asked.

"Seriously. Now let's continue to watch." As she said this the screen turned back to the show they were watching earlier.

Kouji turned forward preparing himself for another fight with the approaching tiredness. "Ophanimon," Kouji began, "Do you even like this show?" He asked trying to hold back the yawn in the back of his throat.

"Shh!" Miss Tenshi with a finger on his mouth shushed him.

'_Guess that's a yes.' _Kouji thought to himself finding himself a comfortable area on the sofa.

--

"Izumi, you haven't touched the food on your plate. Are you okay?" He mom said looking at her oddly from across the dinner table. With a sigh Izumi spoke.

"Yes~ Mom, I'm fine. Just not hungry." Izumi, in a dismissive tone, spoke quietly ignoring the worried expression on her parent's faces. Sighing again she stood up. "Can I be excused?" Her parents nodded silently.

Moving away from the table she walked out the room and up the steps, reaching her room in a few seconds. Collapsing onto her bed she sighed into her pillow.

"Finally, some rest." She said, all the exhausting things of the day finally weighed down on her. All Izumi wanted to do was just lie down and go to sleep.

'_I guess I should take a shower before I go to sleep though.'_ "Damn it." She said aggravated, getting up from the bed that felt so welcoming.

Taking a few tired steps she reached her door.

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Hmm?" Izumi sounded out in question someone must be knocking on her door. "Who is it?" Opening the door in front of her she saw… no one.

Tilting her head to the side, confused, "Was I just imagining things?"

_Knock_

_Knock_

There it was, that sound. Paying more attention to the sound this time she noticed a few things. The knocking sound had a slight glassy rebound to it. Like the sound of someone lightly tapping on the window. Secondly the sound was coming from behind her, not the front.

Turning around she looked to see who it was, _'Who the heck decides to get someone's attention through knocking on the window. Weird.'_ She thought as she moved towards the window, unlocking it before she opened the window.

"Yo~!" Pucchiemon greeted, smiling cheerfully. In an instant Izumi felt countless hours worth of anger take control of her. Using this anger she grabbed the window and as fast as she could pulled it down slamming it shut. She tried to lock it but for some reason it wasn't locking.

"How rude," Pucchiemon said, his hand gripping the end of the window, preventing it from closing. "I'm greetin' ya and ya decide to close ta window on me. Kids today." Pucchiemon said, shaking his head as he started to lift the window up.

"Shut up, your noisy!" Izumi exclaimed putting both of her hands on the window as she tried to use her full body weight to close the window.

"Noisy? Me? Nah, I think youz talkin' bout someone else." Pucchiemon answered, easily lifting the window and Izumi as he spoke.

"Eek!" Izumi yelped as she felt her feet no longer touching the ground. "Hey, put me down!" She yelled.

"Yes, yes, one second." Pucchiemon, having the window high enough, slid into the room. "There we go, much better." He said looking around.

"What are you doing here?" Izumi whispered angrily as slowly lowered herself to the ground. Pucchiemon ignored her. "Hey! What are you doing here, in my room!" She practically yelled at him.

"Shh! Hold ya horses. I'm thinkin'." Pucchiemon said over his shoulder.

"Is that so?" Izumi scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "May I ask what you are thinking about so intensely, oh dear Pucchiemon?"

Sighing quietly he turned around, "I'm thinkin' of a way to apologize." He said to her, his face completely serious. Izumi could only raise an eyebrow in response.

"What was that?" She asked skeptically.

"I'm thinkin' of a way to apologize, I mean I might not know much of ta rules myself but I should 'ave tried to make an attempt to tell you everythin' I know. Isn't that what partners are supposed to do?" He asked looking at her in question. Izumi only nodded in response.

"Right!" He exclaimed to her, "So Izumi, I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" Without the strange accent he spoke, putting his hands at his sides, Pucchiemon bowed.

At that moment Izumi felt a little different. Maybe she was caught in Pucchiemon's pace but either way she unconsciously found herself saying,

"I forgive you."

It was then that she didn't feel as angry.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: A Chance to Change**

"_Action and reaction, ebb and flow, trial and error, change - this is the rhythm of living. Out of our over-confidence, fear; out of our fear, clearer vision, fresh hope. And out of hope, progress." — _Bruce Barton

--

His lungs burned, screaming for oxygen. His legs were like rubber and felt as if they could just lose all energy at any moment. If it wasn't for the years of football practice he wouldn't have been able to last this long.

If he could he would have stopped long ago. He couldn't though.

He continued. Despite all the people he passed on the crowded side walk, he continued to run. He could barely register the faces of the people through his eyes blurred by sweat.

He dare not look back, in fear of losing his speed. Speed that would not last much longer as it was.

Scanning over and around the people he searched for one. Someone up there must love him because there; to his right was an alley way.

An escape.

Without hesitation he ran towards it. Ignoring all the indigenous voices of the people he pushed. This could be his only chance for escape.

The alley was dark. The only light was courtesy of the cracked lamps of the street lights.

It was like a scene straight from a horror movie. The scene where the prideful guy tries to fight the serial killer only to lose.

He couldn't fight though. Unlike Kouji, he couldn't fight.

Thinking about it now he could see why he hated Kouji so much. Kouji was strong and smart. Compared to him, he was an idiot who could only run away. He could just imagine Kouji in a horror movie standing strong. Fighting the serial killer without fear; in fact… Kouji would probably win.

Of course, it wouldn't be much of a horror movie then.

Noticing a trash can in the corner of his eyes he ran past it knocking it down with a hand.

If it was Kouji he wouldn't do such things. If he was Kouji he wouldn't need to do such things.

In front of him he saw something that made his heart sink.

A large fence.

A dead end.

He stopped himself from running into it with a hand. Using that same hand to turn himself around. The people chasing him slowed down and he could see smirks on his face. It chilled his bones.

Raising his hands up in surrender he laughed nervously, "Ha, ha, I don't think you'd be willing to let me go if I apologized?"

All he heard in response was the cracking of fists as the people and their black suits closed in on him slowly.

He slowly backed up grabbing the fence with his hands.

"Please be gentle."

--

With one last name on the roll list, Miss Tenshi spoke aloud, "Takuya?" The response was different than the others. There was no 'Here' or 'Present' only silence.

"Takuya's not here?" She asked sounding as if she was speaking to everyone but directing her question specifically to Takuya's girlfriend, who was, strangely enough, covered in band aids. This person was Izumi.

Noticing this subtle indication Izumi shook her head, slowly.

"That's odd." Miss Tenshi said raising an eyebrow. Sure she has only been teaching for about four days but Takuya was never absent those days, and from reading previous roll lists, he was never absent before those days either. She remembered when she asked the class what their goals for the future were, Kouji wasn't there… He's almost never there…

… Judging from previous roll lists…

Each person gave a variety of goals and dreams. Some big and almost impossible to even _think _about accomplishing. Others so small and dull it was depressing.

Takuya on the other hand was different. His dream was big, but not impossible.

"_I want to be the most famous, and accomplished football player in the history of the world."_

If it was anyone else it would have been laughable but it wasn't. She couldn't laugh because of his eyes. The look in his eyes revived memories that she wished to cease existing, and tried to forget.

Memories of a boy who had, and still has, the ability to accomplish anything but couldn't. After an accident that she probably should have stopped; an accident that turned the kid who was never accepted into what he was now.

Compared to that person Takuya was like a diamond among rubies.

'_He should be more like Takuya.' _Is what she thought after hearing his dream. When she asked how he plans to make this dream come true, he grinned.

It was a grin that could set anyone at ease and for a moment, just a moment she couldn't help but wonder.

_What if Kouji was more like that?_

She could feel a cold glare being sent her way and she turned to see who the owner of it was. Of course, she knew it was Kouji, but she was kind of hoping it was someone else. With his face in his right hand he glared at her. He didn't say anything but his eyes sent a message.

_What if I was more like what?_

"Fu," Laughing, she turned around to the black board, grabbing a piece of chalk.

"Let's begin class now." Ignoring the question his eyes asked she began to write, today's lesson the furthest thing from her mind, because her thoughts were filled with 'What ifs' and 'Should have been'.

But it didn't require too much thinking for her to know that, it was her fault he was like that.

Which would explain why she wanted those memories to disappear.

Because of her, Kouji would probably never be like that, never be like how she wished he could be. How he deserves to be. Because of this she has already decided, without his knowing, that she will be by his side, now and forever.

Of course, it might be better for him to not know all this, not yet at least

In her head she recalled Takuya's specific words as he grinned. Words spoken with such confidence they didn't seem real.

"_Just wait and see."_

--

"I have a feeling today is going to be a long day." Kouji said with his head in his arms as he spoke; resting a cheek on the cold desk. The classroom was empty because it was lunch time and for some reason the students loved to eat the horrid monstrosity that the school calls food.

Whenever he looked at the greasy, disgusting food they served he can only think that there is no way it's actually legal to serve this to students. That food probably gives people cancer.

"Fu, fu, fu." Miss Tenshi laughed, bringing his face from his arms he narrowed his eyes at her, too tired to actually glare. "I don't think you can get cancer from food. Besides, if you could there would definitely be a commotion." Taking a sip of her coffee she set the mug down on her desk, smiling at him the way she always does.

"Government cover-up." Was Kouji's response. Miss Tenshi laughed harder nearly knocking over her coffee mug. Of course compared to normal people when they laugh hard, Miss Tenshi's was more like a reserved giggle, but Kouji knew better.

"Kouji, I think you're losing your sense of self." She said pausing to catch her breath. "You should get some sleep or I might not be able to recognize you."

Kouji narrowed his eyes further, still unable to actually glare, "Ha, ha. You're so _funny_."

"Don't be mad Kouji, you're the one at fault here." She said to try and calm him, but it was obvious she was trying not to laugh.

"Whatever," he huffed angrily ending the conversation.

Everything went quiet, even Miss Tenshi's giggles quieted overtime. As he sat there he could hear her thinking… but since he met her he always heard what she was thinking, so it wasn't' a surprise. An idea coming to his head he decided to let it be known.

"I've decided to run away from home." Kouji said randomly, breaking the silence.

"Oh really? And what are your plans for this idea of yours? Where exactly do you plan to live when you run a way? How will you reserve a stable income? Things like that." Miss Tenshi asked, even though she already knew the answer. Deciding to play along Kouji responded.

"Plan? I'll give you a plan. I'm going to live with you, that's the plan. Since you live in such a huge apartment you can just call me your roommate. Unless you have a problem with it"

"When it's something you decide to do, I would never have any qualms. But wouldn't your parents be worried."

"Ha! Those people? Worried!? Not unless hell froze over, and heaven burned to the ground would they begin to worry for me." Kouji laughed darkly surprising her.

"Fine, point taken, then what if they do look for you, wouldn't they be able to track your phone? After all you did get a fairly new one." She said raising one hand up, subtly signaling him to stop.

Pulling his phone from his pocket after she said this, he looked at it. She did have a point; if he was going to run away he would have to make sure they would not be able to find him… He doubted they would ever consider looking for him, but better safe than sorry.

"You mean this?" Raising his phone so she can see it, he spoke, "I have a way to fix that problem."

Without warning he threw it. Tossing his phone forward, through the air; the quiet sound of wind echoed in the room and both of their eyes couldn't help but focus on the tiny, spinning object.

Like a three point shot made by a professional basketball player from America the phone landed in the coffee mug with a loud 'Plop', drenching Miss Tenshi's shirt in a dark brown liquid.

With a shocked expression on her face she looked at him, outraged.

He smirked at her. Extending his arm out and relaxing his wrist he spoke with pride at his amazing shot as the sound of cackling electricity from the now ruined phone filled their ears.

"Swish."

--

He couldn't see. It was so dark that it was the same as closing his eyes and going to sleep.

He heard voices, though they were slightly muffled, they were not very hard to understand. Unfortunately he didn't know what it was they were talking about, because it was about something he never heard about.

What are _Digimon_?

He could only assume that it was about him in some way.

"So this is the person…?" A low voice asked from what he assumed was in front of him, but without his eyes the voice sounded as if it was coming from all sides. So assumptions were the only thing he could make.

That word made him remember what his father said to him once. Something about the first three letters of assume in English are A-S-S. So when you assume you make an ass out of you and the person you're making an assumption about.

Of course he didn't know what ass was in English until he started taking the class in high school…

The voices stop speaking and everything goes silent. So silent that he stops thinking, afraid of what could happen.

His death.

He could feel something reach behind his head, and the perpetual darkness that filled his eyes disappeared and was replaced with a dull, dim light. But thanks to the darkness, even a light as dull as that one could have been the equivalent of the sun peaking through your window when you wake up first in the morning.

Shutting his eyes tightly, the back of his eyelids turned red from the light, unfortunately he couldn't keep them that way for long.

Without warning cold fingers touched his skin and pried open his eyelids. He found himself staring into cat like golden eyes that seemed to glow.

A dangerous glow.

"I see you're awake." A person spoke in a dark, cold tone, as the eye backed away. "It's not nice to pretend you're asleep when you're not. It tends to confuse people."

The first thing he could see about the person was his black suit. Actually, that was all he really needed to see.

"Yakuza!!?" He yelled out in question, because he has a tendency to speak before he thinks; which might possibly be the reason as to why he is here now.

The guy started to laugh. "Yakuza? You're funny. But you should be careful of what you say, especially in this kind of situation. After all, one wrong word could be…_ deadly_." Speaking the last word of his sentence in such a way it dropped the temperature in the area by a couple degrees.

Only after he mentioned it did he become aware of what was around him. He was tied up to chair, so tight that it actually made it difficult to breath. Looking around slowly he noticed that he was surrounded. How? He did not know, the room was so dark outside of the light that was overhead of him.

He could hear a voice though. A voice that was definitely not his.

'_You can feel their presences.'_

Pressence?

"Now where should we begin—"

"Don't kill me!" He shouted out interrupting the guy before he could be finished. "I didn't mean to hit you with that football! I didn't mean to run! I didn't mean to pick up that 100 yen coin that was on the ground! I—mmmph!" Before he could finish a large hand covered his mouth, and half of his face. He could only yell muffled as he tried to shake the hand off of him.

The guy raised an eyebrow at him. "Quite the talker, huh? Well I guess I should apologize too, but we have to do this. Because you might cause us problems in the future." Turning around to a small table he picked something up from it. It was a syringe with a needle that looked to be ten feet long.

"What I mean to say is that your existence will cause problems for our masters." The guy presses the top of the syringe, making a liquid come from the needle.

"You may not know this but you're very special." The guy turns to him, smiling.

'_Special?' _He asked himself in his head. As if he could read his mind the guy nods.

"Yes that's right, _special_. Unlike normal people you have a very big destiny ahead of you. A destiny that could probably save millions." The guy speaks calmly and clearly.

"But you see, our master doesn't want such a thing to happen. So in order to achieve their ideals, we must ensure that you do not get in our way." As if the guy expected him to understand, he nods his head.

'_Why me?'_ He asked himself in his head, scared.

"Why you, you ask? Well that's simple. You're weak. Not the weakest, but weak enough." The guy responded. The response was so blunt and emotionless that it froze him completely. Sure he knew all that about himself, but hearing someone else who doesn't even know him mention a fault of his was a totally different thing. It gave him a feeling that he never felt before.

A feeling he never wanted to feel again in his life.

A feeling of disgust. Disgust at himself, and disgust at what he was.

It was such a dark, horrid feeling.

"I apologize sincerely, because, well, I'm going to enjoy this."

The guy walked forward, and when he was close enough he brought the needle to his neck. "This will be your end." The temperature in the area seemed to drop ten degrees as the need came closer, and closer.

Before the injection came a familiar ringing sound entered his ears, resounding around him; his cell phones' ring tone.

The guy stopped and walked to where the ringing came from, the same table he was at before. He came back to him and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Don't say anything stupid."

To afraid to say anything he only nodded.

The ringing stopped with a click, and a voice came through the speaker clear as day.

"Takuya?"

It was Izumi's voice.

--

When the bell rang, signaling to the student body that it was time to go to lunch, Izumi had slightly different plans. Instead of going to lunch with her friends, she was going to make a call. A call to Takuya, because she was worried.

Sure Takuya was an idiot, but that never once stopped him from coming to school. Actually it probably motivated him even more.

Well, that and his dream.

Takuya loved football, he even told her once that he dreams about it. For as long as she could remember Takuya was always with a football. It was like his soul, if he went one place the football came with him.

Izumi herself did not understand much about sports. She didn't know the names of positions in a sport nor did she know of famous people who played the sport. All she did know was that football was important to Takuya, and to her, that was probably all she needed to know.

So when Takuya came running up to her one morning a month ago exclaiming how he was in the starting line up for the team, she knew it meant a lot to him.

Because he was crying.

Takuya was a prideful person, and would never admit to actually crying, because he was a _"Man."_ Which made no sense to her, because she herself wasn't very prideful. But when she saw Takuya crying so openly she could only assume that it was important to him.

No not assume, she knew.

She could remember how he said he would not miss a single day of school, just so he can get that spot.

To her surprise he never did, even coming to school sick… even though she really wished he wouldn't. That was just proof of his conviction and that conviction was probably made him so liked.

Though he could be a jerk the majority of the time.

So when Takuya didn't come to school today, Izumi was skeptical. Which is why she was here. On the school's roof, hiding behind a vending machine trying to make a call with little to no reception.

When the ringing ended and she heard a click, she couldn't help but be relieved. Momentarily.

"Takuya?" She asked into the speaker, there was a pause filled with the sound of breathing. It wasn't the kind of breathing you expect to hear on the phone. When people answer the phone, they tend to breath into it, especially if their nervous.

This breathing was different. It was loud, but it didn't sound like it was anywhere near the phone.

Odd.

"Izumi?" Takuya asked back, bringing her attention from the breathing to his voice. He sounded ok at least.

"Are you okay? You're not at school today, I was surprised." She heard a cough, _'I guess he was sick.'_

"Ah, sorry 'bout that. I was feeling a little under the weather." From how he spoke, she could tell he was grinning. _'He's so predictable.'_

"I see. So much for that saying."

"Saying? What saying?" He asked.

"That one about idiots not getting colds." He laughed, she laughed. If he was laughing than that means everything was ok.

"I guess so huh? Sorry Izumi, I'm tired so I'll call you back later, 'k?"

"Kay." Flipping her phone shut she put it back into her skirt pocket. She was worried for nothing. With her mind clear she started to leave the roof, and go back to class. If she was lucky she might even make it to the last few minutes of lunch.

"That was a Digimon." A light voice said from behind her without warning, shocking her. Turning around she spoke to the person.

"Pucchiemon! What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay home!?" Placing a hand on her racing heart as she said this, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Geez, almost gave me a heart attack."

"Heart attack? At your age? I didn't know such a thing was possible." Her partner said shrugging his shoulders as he jumped from the fence that lined the roof of the school.

"Anyway, onto more important matters." He said as he walked towards her, Izumi raised an eyebrow.

"More important matters like… The reason why you're here and not at my house where I told you to stay?" She asked making no attempt at masking the anger in her voice.

"No." Pucchiemon responded bluntly, "More impor'ant matters like the Digimon that you jes spoke ta'.

"Digimon? Takuya isn't a Digimon."

"'Course not. He's human, like ya. But there's probably a Digimon somewhere near him."

Izumi, skeptical, raised her eyebrows. "And how do you know this exactly?"

"Because of that breathing ya heard. Digimon who enter into this world don't control their breathin' all too good. So they end up soundin' loud and off beat. Just like,"

Her eyes widening in shock, she finished the sentence he started, "Just like the breathing I heard earlier."

"Does that mean that…? Takuya's in danger?" Nervously she asked her partner, he only shrugged.

"Maybe, can't tell, but since ya so worried about him, It'd be best to assume the worst."

_Worst._

The word stuck in her head and echoed off the walls of her skull. Out of that whole sentence that word is what she focused on the most. The word had so many connotations that she could come up with, but there was only one that was the most severe.

One that could stop a person _dead_ in its track.

Without another thought, she started to run. Heading towards the door, one thought in mind. Turning the door knob she swung the door open with so much force, the door almost fell off the hinges. Without a break in speed she ran down the stairs.

"Hey, where are ya goin'?" Pucchiemon asked, reaching the bottom of the stairs before she did, blocking her way.

"I'm going to go help Takuya." With an indignant look in her eyes, she answered.

"And how do ya plan on goin' about with that? Fight them? Use your spirit?" Pucchiemon asked, a strange tone in his voice. Izumi opened her mouth, about to respond.

"That. Aint. _ Happenin'. _You're injured from ya last fight."

"What are you talking about I'm fine. In fact, I'm surprised at how fast I healed." Izumi answered with confidence, placing a hand on her chest as she did.

"Yea, you are fine, but I can't say that for ya spirit." At Izumi's raised eyebrows, he continued. "You were fine after your battle with that Woodmon, only exhausted but that was because your spirit was protecting you. Your spirit made sure to protect ya from all the pain that Woodmon was able to inflict, and I'm hella shocked that you're able to even be up right now."

"You might not understand this, but the moment you turn into Fairymon all those injuries you received during that battle would affect and probably cause ya own death."

"But…" Izumi started but stopped. Everything he was saying seemed to match exactly with how things seemed to be going; it did explain why she had no injuries on her, despite the damage she took during that battle.

"… Then, what am I supposed to do then." She asked Pucchiemon, beginning to lose control of all her emotions. She was beginning to become desperate. Negative thoughts began to fill her head, thousands of scenarios, all of them involving Takuya dying.

She wasn't feeling so confident anymore.

"Don't worry! I'm ya partner so ya should learn to trust me a little bit. I have a plan that's goin' ta work." With a grin on his face he spoke.

It was like all the confidence that she had lost, he gained.

For some reason, all those negative thoughts in her head began to fade and disappear and she didn't feel as desperate for some reason.

"One question, who's the strongest person you know?" He asked her, and almost instantaneously one person entered her mind.

Kouji.

--

"Ha-choo!" Kouji sneezed, covering his mouth with his forearm as a sudden chill came over him. A chill that was like being on the top of Fuji-San with no coat. Kouji raised an eyebrow.

'_Why am I sneezing? I don't have a cold."_ He asked himself in his head.

"Maybe its karma." Miss Tenshi said, responding to his thoughts. He gave her an odd look.

"Karma? I don't remember doing anything wrong recently." Placing his chin between his thumb and index finger in thought.

"Oh really? So I don't suppose that you recall a certain phone in my cup of coffee?" She asked him, her head on the back of her palms, subtly pointing to a black stain on her white blouse.

"No." He answered bluntly ignoring the stain. "You must have weird tastes in toppings. I mean really, phone and coffee? How can you even drink that?"

"You can't drink it, you'd die."

"Exactly. So since you know that you cannot drink such a dangerous beverage there was obviously no phone in your mug of coffee. I believe that you have made this up." With an accent of a noble from the Shouwa Era, he spoke his defined solution like a detective from a novel. "Also, you shoudl start bringing extra shirts to work. You never know whats going to happen."

Miss Tenshi could only sigh. Sometimes Kouji was just… _unbelievable_…

As if signaling the end of their conversation the door to the classroom opened, and in came a familiar blonde haired student.

"Kouji!" She yelled, her voice echoing in the tiny room. "I need your help!" Practically knocking over desks as she ran over to him.

Scratching the inside of his ear with an index finger, he spoke. "Why are you so loud?"

As if she didn't hear him she continued speaking. "Takuya's been kidnapped…! I think…" Kouji raised an eyebrow.

"Takuya was kidnapped?" Nodding her head frantically in response. "How do you know?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because…" She paused, thinking of what to say. She definitely couldn't tell Kouji, _' Because my Digimon partner told me.'_ That would make her seem crazy. And for some reason, she kind of cared about what he thought about her.

"I called him, and he mentioned something, uh, about yakuza…" She said hesitantly, it wasn't very convincing.

"Oh really? So that idiot was kidnapped? It was bound to happen." With a dismissive shrug of his shoulders, Kouji turned back to his desk, yawning.

"I'm serious! He was kidnapped!" Izumi yelled.

"Damn it, stop yelling in my ear!" Aggravated, Kouji turned his head to her. "Fine! Even if he was actually kidnapped, what the hell do you expect to accomplish? Do you know where he is? Do you have any sightings of him? Witness reports?"

"Uhh… no…"

"Without any of those, all you're doing is wasting time. If you want actual help, call the police. You know 1-1-0. I'm sure they would just love to hear your story, as long as you're not bugging me."

Without another word Kouji turned back around, ignoring her. He could hear Miss Tenshi's voice in the back of his head. _'Maybe you should help her.'_

He ignored her as well.

"But… I'm serious…" Izumi said to him. There was no response. She continued to speak to him, there was no answer.

He was ignoring her.

She wasn't very fond of being ignored.

Anger coming over her, she tried one more time.

"Damn it! Listen to me!" Slamming her hand on his desk, catching his attention immediately. "I understand that you and Takuya are enemies but **I'm **asking you to help me! Because… because…" She couldn't finish. Her anger dissipated and a different feeling came over her.

Sadness.

Her body began to shake, and tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"… Because he's… he's important to me…" Covering her eyes with her hand her emotions flowed like water from a dam.

Kouji, at that moment, could no longer ignore her.

Even if he tried.

Because, for a split second, she looked like Miss Tenshi.

Just for a split second.

--

The needle came closer; closer and closer to his neck. Takuya could feel the hairs on his neck stand up the closer it came.

He could almost feel the cold metal of the needle.

He could sense the vibe that the needle gave off.

_I don't want to die._

The needle was a mere centimeters from his neck.

He wanted to scream.

His eyes felt as if they would pop out of his head as he watched the needle.

_I don't want to die._

He could see the 'Revolving Lantern'. All the people he met in the past. All the things he has seen. He could remember them vividly, like they were yesterday.

If he knew he was going to die today, he probably would have said goodbye. At the least.

The tip of the needle pressed itself to his neck. Cold.

Clenching his eyes tight he awaited the eminent death.

_I'm sorry._

_Crash._

A loud sound filled his ears. The sound of metal connecting with the ground, a loud crashing sound.

The needle stopped its approach. Opening his eyes he could see this much.

Light filled the dark area and Takuya could see everything.

"Oi! Don't you go messing around with my partner, buddy!" A loud voice yelled. Shocked Takuya began to look around, in search of the voice.

As if aware of this a weird shaped being walked out from behind a large pile of wood, a few yards away.

The being was green, with red horns and red eyes. It was about knee high, and about fifteen inches wide. From what Takuya could see, it was the farthest thing from human one could get.

"Who are you?" The black suit with the needle asked the very question that was on Takuya's mind at that moment.

"I'm Dracomon! The Strongest and most powerful dragon Digimon ever!!!"

Despite the weird, and unprecedented sight. Takuya, for the first time today, felt at ease.

"Show some respect, stupid brat!"

_'Your partner.__'_

--

**Chapter Sixteen: End**

**A/N:** This was definitely the longest chapter yet, 5,928 words. I even surprised myself here, didn't think I could do that. Kind of boring? I guess so. The next chapter will definitely have action. For you folks out there. Also, after I get all the characters and their spirits introduced the story will definitely speed up. So in this case, patience is definitely a virtue. Just a few notes for you guys, 110 is the number for the police in Japan. Also the Shouwa era is the time from 1926 to 1981. The revolving lantern is the equivalant of seeing your life flash before your eyes. Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Ciao.


End file.
